Disneyland Foray
by Firebloom
Summary: The Organization has seemingly found the hideout of the heroes from the realm of light. Join them on their quest to strike Disneyland!
1. The Flyer

**Disneyland Foray**

Axel ran down the hallways with the speed of an angry cheetah, a colorful flyer in his hands. Reaching his destination, which was the Superior's meeting chamber, he burst through the door and portalled to his respective seat. He panted quietly, surveying the other twelve members who were already present.

"Look who decided to join us," Xigbar, the Freeshooter, laughed.

"Indeed," Saix growled, "it seems our Number Eight forgot that he could portal."

"Tell me, Axel," Luxord chirped, "did you bash it one too many times on the wall?"

Axel ignored the jibes and looked up at Xemnas, the Organization's Superior. The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow, asking Axel to explain why he had beseeched him, the _Superior_ himself, to call a meeting. "I got...caught up in the excitement," Axel explained poorly, still gripping the little paper, "well, I mean like, I found out where all the ones of the light gather!"

This announcement caused an interested stir in even the higher-ups and Saix. All attention was on Axel now, the Flurry Of Dancing Flames staring up at Xemnas, asking for permission to go on.

"Interesting," Xemnas responded calmly, lacing his fingers together on his lap, "please continue."

Axel knew he had the Superior hooked, as he could see, even from across the chamber, that Xemnas's eyes were alight with a keen interest and a certain hunger. Axel then committed another Organization taboo: he portalled onto the Superior's throne-like seat.

Larxene coughed. "_Someone's_ gonna get an ass-beating!" Marluxia heard her comment and snickered in agreement.

Xemnas looked up to Axel, silently demanding why Axel was now on his seat. Axel simply flashed him a paper of multiple colors like purple, blue, and mint green. The pyromaniac wore a triumphant grin which Xemnas ignored as he examined the notice.

He could not believe what he saw.

In bold letters, the main headline read: **VISIT THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF DISNEYLAND TODAY! MEET ALL YOUR FAVORITE DISNEY CHARACTERS!**

" 'Disney'?" Xemnas repeated, looking up in question at Axel.

Axel scratched the back of his head in equal confusion. "It must be the name they go under," he guessed. "Like how we go under Organization. Maybe they call themselves the Disney, whatever THAT means..."

Xemnas immediately shot up in rarely seen excitement, making Axel fall off the chair. He managed to make a portal on the floor, making himself come out through another entrance, back onto his seat. He landed heavily with a thump.

"Graceful," Marluxia commented.

Xemnas clapped his hands loudly, once, for silence. When it came, he began. "Axel has found a place where a large amount of the realm of light seem to gather. They have gone under a group name as well. They call themselves the Disney."

Roxas tilted his head while Demyx munched thoughtfully through a bag of chips. Marluxia and Larxene crossed their arms and legs, intrigued in each other's own way. Luxord paid attention while flipping through various cards. Axel himself eagerly awaited his Superior's next announcement.

"Such fools!" Xemnas awed, peering closer at the paper. "They even left DIRECTIONS to their hideout!"

"Now THAT'S stupid!" Xigbar commented., waving his finger in disappointment.

"Indeed," Xaldin agreed, brooding, "if one is going to make an organization, one should keep their hideout secret from all eyes but the members themselves."

"It doesn't matter!" Xemnas cried, "We now know where they gather!" Eagerly surveying his members, he bellowed, "WE STRIKE AT DAWN!"


	2. Road Trip!

"Superior?" Axel questioned incredulously as Xemnas tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Umm... run this by me again: WHY are we driving?" 

"Because," Number I growled, "we must act as inconspicuous as possible. If we show up via portal there could be a chance that one might detect us."

"Oh," Axel mumbled, swiftly becoming bored. He nimbly hopped from one foot to the other as Xemnas continued driving the large RV that Demyx and Xigbar managed to steal. "Superior?" Axel asked tentatively once more.

"Yes," Xemnas sighed.

"Why do we have to share rooms?"

"That"s a stupid question," Xemnas replied, "because you know as well as everyone else that this vehicle only has four rooms."

"Why does Larxene get a room all to herself?" Axel whined.

"Because Larxene is a female," Xemnas explained tightly, "and females like Larxene require certain privacy."

"What?" Axel breathed, clueless. "Oh! Like how she--"

"That's enough, Axel," Xemnas was quick to cut the pyro off. He was not sure what sort of comments would come out of a mouth like Axel's. "Now go away, Axel. You're beginning to irritate me."

"Everybody irritates you, Superior."

"Then you get the idea."

Axel sighed lazily and stepped out of the small driver's compartment, closing the door on his way out. He dragged his feet to the table by the window, where Roxas sat idly staring out the window. Axel mimicked him across the table, watching the multi-colored blurs of other cars on the opposite lane. "So, kid," Axel began, "watcha lookin' at?"

"Nothing," Roxas mumbled, not looking at Axel. He did not turn when he heard Axel leave. Yet, he was somewhat surprised when Axel came back after a few seconds with a piece of wrapped chocolate. Roxas turned now to look at the peace-offering Number VIII. Gingerly, Roxas took a small piece, making Axel smile mirthfully.

"It's not gonna bite, you know."

"I-I know that!" Roxas poorly defended himself as he ate the chocolate, chewing to give himself an excuse not to speak. He suddenly remembered that Axel was one of the members he had to share rooms with, along with members 9 through 11. One room went to members 1 through 4, while the remaining room that wasn't occupied by Larxene went to the ones ranked 5 through 7.

"Well," Axel huffed, handing Roxas the rest of the chocolate, "I should be off!"

"Uh...'off'?"

"I mean I'm going to check on some of the members," Axel replied, grinning.

"In other words," Roxas responded playfully, "you're gonna bug the heck outta the others?"

"That's the idea!"

He left then, making his way to the room he was occupying. Opening the door, he found Demyx, Luxord, and Marluxia each in their own individual activities. Axel leaped to Demyx, who had been innocently plucking the strings to his sitar, producing a soft, gentle sound. Demyx grunted when Axel landed in front of him, disturbing his composing moment.

"Need something, Axel?" the Nocturne asked cordially.

"Nope."

"Then what are--"

"Just wanted to know what you were doing."

"Well, I WAS--"

Axel waved a hand in his own face. "Yeah, yeah," he sighed, "I'll be off. You bore me right now," he finished in an arrogant tone. "Hey, Luxord!" he called across the medium-sized room. "I'm thinking Strip Poker!"

Luxord grinned in a cocky fashion. "You're on, friend!" That remark caused Demyx to look up and Marluxia to walk over and join. Demyx looked to the three one by one, sighed happily, and joined in the game as well.

* * *

Larxene sighed ruefully as she loudly shut the thick book she had been trying to read. Zexion looked up from where he too had reading, on the floor next to Larxene's bed. "I can't focus," she grumbled through half-closed eyes. 

"You can't '_focus'_," Zexion purred, "or you don't '_want'_ to focus?"

"Probably the latter," she confessed, deadpan. She fingered a kunai dully, the blade glinting from the sunlight coming through her open window. "How long do you think it'll take for us to get there?" she asked, trying to make conversation with the Cloaked Schemer.

Zexion shrugged. Then, he rose to the open window and stuck his head out , ignoring various hoots from college women. Larxene knew he was trying to sniff any oncoming scents that would tell him if they were near any of the light. Withdrawing his head after a minute or so, he reported, "I caught no scents at all. We must be far... I'd give an estimate of about a week."

Larxene groaned and rubbed her suddenly throbbing temples. She rose from her bed and, replying to Zexion's quiet inquire as to where she was headed, Larxene simply answered, "I need to walk around a bit."

Zexion followed suit and shut the door behind him. "I wonder if Xemnas will allow me to drive?" he wondered aloud.

Larxene turned to him. "Are you sure you're able to see over the dashboard?" she grinned.

Zexion glared at her and snapped back, "I'm PERFECTLY capable of seeing, thank you very much!"

"Prove it."

"As a matter of fact, I will!"

Zexion strode over to the driver's compartment and went inside, leaving Larxene alone in the small hallway.

At least, she _thought_ she was alone. An arm snaked around her waist from behind, and warm lips were planted on the top of her head. "What do you want, Axel?" Larxene asked coldly, her body becoming rigid.

"Sheesh," Axel rumbled, "stiffer than the stiffs in the Underworld!" He had just finished his game of Strip Poker with the others, and had nearly won had it not been for Luxord.

"That's where you'll be headed if you don't let go of me..."

"Nah, I won't like it there," Axel smiled. "Too cold! Like you!" He playfully pressed his lips into the base of her neck. "You need to warm up a little!" He wrapped his other arm around her now, feeling her body beginning to relax, but the reaction was so miniscule that Axel wasn't sure whether or not it happened. Nevertheless, he whispered, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What do you want?" she replied abrasively.

Axel pressed on. "I have to sleep in the most crowded room, and I was wondering if--"

"No."

"--if I could bunk with you," Axel finished. "You know, I'd take the floor..."

"The answer is _still_--"

"_Please!_"Axel begged, unconsciously tightening his grip on Larxene, who squeaked quietly. "I don't wanna be cooped up with Marluxia! You _know_ I don't like him!"

"Let go, Axel," Larxene breathed in short gasps, "You're...," she gasped, "...Axel..."

Axel replied with a starled grunt and released her petite form. "Sorry," he mumbled. "But COME ON!" he persisted once more. "Or I'll...I'll... I'll sit on you!"

Larxene stared at him blankly. "O...kay..." _Wonderful comeback, Axel,_ she thought.

" 'Okay'?" Axel repeated and smiled like a five-year-old who just received a cookie. "Thanks, Larxene! See you tonight!"

When Axel left to another room, it was then Larxene realized she had been tricked. _"Goddamn crap bunnies on a stick!"_ she screamed.


	3. Zexion Can Drive, Too

Demyx jumped up and nearly squeaked as the RV suddenly sped up. "Who the heck--?" he wondered aloud. "Who's driving...?" He tiptoed to the door of the driver's compartment and peeked inside. All he saw was the driver's seat. Demyx was used to seeing the top of the driver's head when looking at them from behind, so of course Demyx leaped before looking when he squeaked, "Oh my _gawd_! The RV can drive on its own!"

Before Demyx could shout this news to the world, a smooth voice called, "Demyx, it's me, you _twit_!"

"Huh?" Demyx turned around. "Zexion?" He peered over the seat, and sure enough, the top of Zexion's head was visible. "Oh, why didn't you SAY something, Zexion!"

"Because _someone_ had to act before thinking," Zexion answered dryly as he cut off a passive-looking old woman.

Demyx looked at the side window, noticing the driver's appalled look. "Uh, Zexion? I don't think you should have done that..."

"What's the matter?" Zexion replied cockily. "She's an old lady!"

"You shouldn't underestimate old ladies...," Demyx muttered darkly. "Even _Saix_ knows that."

Zexion gripped the steering wheel tighter. He sped up on the now-empty highway, imagining that the old woman was well away from him... hopefully.

* * *

"Zexion," Vexen later asked as the Chilly Academic looked at his still-speeding colleague. "I've been looking out the back of the vehicle, and I noticed that there's an old woman who has been following us for the past hour. She seems quite upset." 

"Takes an old fart to know an old fart!" Zexion barked, frustrated for some seemingly unknown reason.

Vexen could tell his friend was paranoid; he knew Zexion very well, more than most of the higher-ups. He could see it in the way his shoulders tensed as he talked, in the way his one visible eye glittered with a sort of hunted look. He brushed off Zexion's remark with little effort. "Zexion," Vexen began calmly, "do you know why she's following us?"

"I cut her off earlier," Zexion replied curtly. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, that Vexen had slapped his forehead quietly.

"Zexion!" Vexen scolded, using a voice that held a brotherly edge to it. "We shouldn't be bringing attention to ourselves like this! You know that!"

Zexion did not answer; he only sped up, making Vexen reel back in an unexpected fashion. "ZEXION!" Vexen gasped, holding on to the passenger's seat. "Control yourself!" He looked out the window closest to him, and was chilled by his own element to see the same old woman, in her beat-up red Volkswagon, shouting barely audible profanities. Vexen's face took on a faint shade of pink at this woman's vulgar attitude, as he watched her driving with one hand, the other displaying her middle finger. "Uh...Zexion?" Vexen asked without taking his eyes off the woman. "I think you should drive a _little_ faster..."

Zexion, for once, obeyed his friend by stomping on the gas pedal, though they seemed to be going the same speed, the old woman keeping up. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP, _CRAP!"_ Zexion hissed as he held the steering wheel in a death grip. "Go away!" the Cloaked Schemer nearly screamed, even though there was no way the elderly person could have heard him.

A new voice, sharp as winter winds, cut through. "Whoever the hell's driving had better _hope_ to whoever's out there that none of us get car sick!" Vexen turned and sucked in a breath when he realized the voice belonged to Larxene. The Nymph was gasping raggedly while holding on to the door's side threshold. "Zexion, I know it's you driving! Slow the _hell_ down!"

"Uh...," Vexen tried to explain the situation without making Zexion look bad in front of a neophyte. "Well, you see, Larxene, an old woman has decided to harass--"

"He cut her off, didn't he?"

"Yes," Vexen said flatly, seeing no way to hide their situation now.

Larxene crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "Here: let _me_ talk to her."

Vexen shrugged and muttered, "Good luck..."

Larxene stuck her head out the window and soon engaged in a shouting match with the curmudgeon. Both Vexen and Zexion could tell things were heating up with each fired verbal shot, as their argument was beginning to increase in volume. If Vexen had to guess, he'd assume Larxene was winning, for her body language told of superiority. That, and the way she was struggling not to laugh herself to death.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Larxene ducked, barely avoiding a flying cup of coffee. "That old lady can _throw_!" Larxene awed.

Zexion, however, screamed in agony as the coffee landed in his lap. The RV made a sharp turn, making both Vexen and Larxene fall over. Vexen jumped back up to freeze the spilt coffee on Zexion's lap, the Cloaked Schemer's face contorted in pain. Larxene threw her body over the driver's seat, so her upper torso was now on Zexion's head, to gain control of the steering wheel while Zexion struggled not to scream again.

"Hey, what the hell is going on in here?!" a new voice boomed as Lexaeus burst into the room. "Uh--!" He caught sight of the three in their odd positions and gawked at Vexen near Zexion's lap, Larxene with the lower half of her body hanging over the seat and her torso on Zexion, and Zexion with his head turned around to look at the confused Silent Hero. "I...I think I came at a bad time..." He swiftly turned to leave.

"Aw crap...," Larxene breathed, sliding down from the seat and dusting herself off. "Well, there's at least ONE good thing!" she called to Vexen and an embarrassed Zexion.

"What?" they answered in unison.

"That old lady isn't followin' us anymore!" She threw her thumb back to the window, and indeed there was no more of the old woman.

"Demyx was right," Zexion shuddered. "Never mess with old ladies..."

* * *

**A/N: Believe me, you DON'T wanna mess with 'em! Old ladies -and old men- can pack a mean, well-seasoned punch! **


	4. Ludicrous Acts

"Hey. Hey, Marly!" the hoarse voice broke through the dark room. 

"What do you want?" Marluxia groaned to the shadowed Gambler Of Fate, who he knew was grinning with some sneaky plot that was forming in his head.

"Where'd Axel go?"

"Huh?" Marluxia sat up, fully awake now. "I...he should be...Where IS he?" Throwing off the thin sheets, the Graceful Assassin rose silently from the makeshift bed on the floor. Truth be told, there WAS no bed in this room for some reason. He nudged Demyx, who was dozing peacefully on his left. "Wake up, kid," he ordered quietly. "You!" Marluxia whispered loudly to Roxas, who was on his right. "Other kid! Get up, too!"

"Hnngraa...?" Demyx mumbled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Wha...Who died...?"

"Someone died?!" Roxas yelped, leaping up and whirling around.

Luxord snickered as Marluxia slapped his forehead and groaned quietly. "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

"But we're _your_ idiots!" Luxord cheered, earning a pillow which was thrown at his face by Marluxia. Clearing his throat now, he spoke again, this time with less humor to it. "Anyways, where'd Axel go? He's supposed to be in this room with us." Sweeping his gaze over the faces of his roommates, and each giving him a clueless look, he went on. "What do you think happened to him?"

"He probably went ahead and portalled to Disneyland...," Demyx murmured, making Roxas whip his head in the Nocturne's general direction.

"He wouldn't do that," Roxas defended quietly. When Marluxia gave a noncommittal grunt, Roxas said, "He would've taken him with me!"

"Eh," Luxord drawled, "the kid's got a point."

"Well then, where the heck is he?" Marluxia questioned again.

"Oh, who cares right now?" Luxord smiled lazily. "I just wanna sleep right now."

"You're the one who woke us up in the first place!" Marluxia argued.

"Yeah," Luxord conceded airily, "and now I'm endin' it!" With that he threw himself onto his pillow, as well as the one Marluxia threw at him. "And no," Luxord chirped, "you can't have your pillow back, Marluxia!"

* * *

"Axel!" Larxene snapped roughly. "What are you doing with your head out the window?"

Axel, indeed, had his head out the window, and was hooting to some college girls who had been driving next to them for nearly half an hour. Larxene wondered why all the college girls drove up by _her_ side of the RV. Her small train of thought was severed, however, when Axel pulled up his black shirt to the girls. This cause and effect situation had the college women respond by mimicking Axel's move, although some preferred to reveal more...

"I'm not going to sleep through this!" Larxene hissed as she pulled Axel by his shoulders and hauled him back. Slamming the window, she growled softly to herself. Whipping around to a shirtless Axel, she poked his chest and snapped, "You _wanna_ make me kick you out?!" When Axel only smiled guiltily and shrugged, she huffed roughly and threw herself on the bed. "Go to sleep," she ordered, her face in the pillow. She could hear Axel shuffling to the floor obediently until all was quiet for what seemed like only a few seconds.

"Larxene...?" Axel asked tentatively through the darkness.

"What, Axel?" Larxene sighed.

"I'm bored."

"Good for you," she responded tightly, "now go screw yourself."

"Gladly," he shot back sarcastically, making the Savage Nymph squeak. "But seriously," he went on, his mood changed to the implying word, "can we...talk or...something?"

"What's there to talk about?" she moaned, exasperated.

Axel smiled. He knew she was desperate for a conversation as much as him, for otherwise she would have simply not responded at all. "Well," he began, "when do you think we'll get to this_... Disneyland_ place...?"

"Zexion said about a week," she answered dully, rolling over and placing her small wrist over her eyes. "But then again, Zexion's a tracker, not an estimator. Personally, I think we could be there in about three days." She could hear Axel sitting up now, she could feel his emerald gaze burning into her face. It almost made her feel uncomfortable. Almost. "Is that all you wanted to know?" she murmured, in a tone that surprised the both of them.

"No," Axel replied. "I wanted to know if you have even the slightest clue as to what we'll _do_ when we go to conquer the Disney." He tilted his head to the side, reminding anyone who could see him of a curious puppy. "There's all this stuff we've gotta bear in mind: taking them down, finding a place to stay, blending in..."

Larxene sighed and flicked the lamp light on, bathing the small room in a soft, warm glow. "You're right," she admitted, albeit grudgingly. "But why of all times did you decide to bring this up _now_ when I'm trying to sleep?"

"You're not trying to sleep."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not," Axel stated. "If you _were_ trying to sleep, you would've dropped off and ignored me."

"Crackhead," Larxene retorted. "Why are you watching my habits?"

"You never know...," Axel returned softly, making Larxene shudder.

* * *

"DEMYX!" Xemnas roared. "STOP MOONING THE DRIVERS!" 

Yes, the Melodious Nocturne was revealing certain behind parts to oncoming drivers, smiling insanely on top of the RV, laughing through his teeth.

"Number IX," Xemnas began again dangerously, "you will get down here this instant!"

"Aww," Demyx whined, "but _Superior_! They asked for it!"

"_Who_ asked for it?!"

"Figure of speech, Superior..." Demyx, nonetheless, hopped down back into the RV and pulled up his black pants, sighing in exasperation. "All in fun, man..."

"I don't care, Demyx," Xemnas growled. "You could have endangered our mission by doing such a ludicrous act."

"What does Ludicrous have to do with this?"

Xemnas slapped his forehead. "Nevermind, Demyx," he sighed, "just don't do it again."

"Okay, then..." Turning, Demyx mumbled, "I still don't get what Ludicrous has to do with me mooning people..."

Xemnas walked over to the driver's compartment, where Saix was driving passively. "They're all going to drive me insane one day," Xemnas confessed tiredly as he seated himself on the passenger's seat.

"Perhaps you should take a break and rest here?" Saix offered, never taking his eyes off the road. When Xemnas concurred and drifted off, Saix gave a low chuckle, agreeing that one day Xemnas would be driven up the walls by the neophytes.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Axel asked for the umpteenth time, further annoying the Whirlind Lancer. 

Xaldin clenched his fists on the small coffee table and answered curtly, "Obviously, we are _not_, Axel." He sighed and took a sip from his black coffee. When Axel coughed to get his attention, Xaldin grit his teeth together, yet ignored him. When Axel began scratching at the table, Xaldin's eyebrow twitched. The last straw was when Axel began to making popping noises with his lips. "_What_ do you want, Axel?!"

"I have an important question this time," Axel replied, his face holding no jokes.

"Er...go on."

"Are we there yet?"

Xaldin roared and hurled the coffee at the Flurry Of Dancing Flames, who expertly dodged the throw. Zexion peeked from the counter and shuddered when he saw the coffee. Retreating back into the room he occupied, he grumbled about spilt coffee and about why did it have to be so hot.

"Well, it WAS a serious question!" Axel defended himself as Xaldin advanced on him with a broken piece of cup in one hand.

"Would you two knock it off?!" Marluxia yelled, coming into the area. "I'm trying to take a nap!"

"Like you didn't get enough sleep last night!" Axel retorted as he hopped on top of the counter.

"That reminds me," Marluxia said smoothly to the pyro. "Where were you last night? And the night before that? And the night before that? Where have you been sleeping these past few days?"

"I don't feel obligated to answer you."

Marluxia felt as if his hair was being rubbed the wrong way. Axel stared at him mockingly, daring him to challenge a member of higher ranking than him. Xaldin stared at the two, now interested in how someone else would deal with someone like Axel. All three turned their heads, however, when Xemnas strolled through the door to the driver's area and announced quietly, "Tell the others to get ready. Disney's headquarters are reported to be twenty miles away."

"Who said?" Axel asked cockily.

"The large green sign that states 'Disneyland: next exit. Twenty miles away'."

"Damn," Marluxia breathed, "they sure are stupid!"

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who might not know, Ludicrous is this one rapper. And since Demyx is a fan of the musical genre, I thought he might associate the guy with Xemnas's serious argument. :) I'm off! For now...**


	5. Recon

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Axel exclaimed as he and the rest of the Organization took in the gigantic sight. "It looks more like a theme park than a hideout!" 

"That"s what they _want _you to think, Number Eight!" Xemnas scolded, coming up to take the lead of his members. "Alright," he huffed, handing his members small duffel bags. "Axel has brought to my attention -numerous times- that we must blend in if we are going to infiltrate the Disney's hideout."

"Superior?" Roxas asked tentatively.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Umm, can we probably...manage to stay at one of the inns they have back there?" Roxas motioned behind him with his head, where indeed there were several large hotels where visitors came to stay. "We probably have enough money, since they don't take munny."

"Roxas," Axel scratched the back of his head, "you just said the same thing..."

"No, moron!" Saix growled. "He means this world's currency M-O-N-E-Y! Not M-U-N-N-Y!"

"Oh." Axel saved his pride by pointing out at numerous families walking towards a gate. "You don't think they'll check us out?"

"That's why we have other clothes to _blend in!_" Larxene said, rolling her eyes. She went back into the RV, accompanied by Marluxia and Demyx. "I'd recommend changing _before_ we try to find a way into Disneyland!" At that all the neophytes and Xigbar ran back into the vehicle.

"Who died and made _her_ Superior?" Vexen huffed, earning him a throat clearing from Xemnas. "Oh!" Vexen waved his hands in front of his own face. "I didn't mean it like _that,_ Xemnas!"

"Indeed..."

* * *

"RUN, DEMYX!" Axel croaked. "I MEAN _CRAWL!_ CRAWL, DEMYX!" 

Demyx squeaked as he heaved one last effort, sliding under the large fence that they had found in the back of the area. What Demyx hadn't realized was that no one was pursuing them; Axel had only said what he said to get Demyx to crawl faster. Panting at the rest of the Organization, he huffed, "Hey!...There was... no one... there!"

"Not anymore," Axel shrugged, fingering the strings to his black sweatshirt. "But anyway--"

"Time to do some recon on the Disney," Larxene announced, gaining the attention of even the higher-ups. "We need to find out where each particular member likes to hang out; where they mainly gather; where King Mickey is. If he's here at all." She surveyed the members once more. "I say we split up into groups og two, the remaining member joining another group." She motioned to Marluxia before Axel could leap to her side. The Graceful Assassin smiled smugly at the pyro before waltzing up to Larxene, who looked at them both curiously. She turned to leave with Marluxia when she heard Axel snicker to Roxas:

"I bet Xemnas's _pissed_...Larxene pretty much took over the mission!"

* * *

Xigbar pushed the leaves aside to peer at the large, black cat before him. "Dude," he whispered to Xaldin, who was behind him. "I think that's Pete: King Mickey's old boss!" 

"What makes you so sure it's Pete?"

"A lot of little kids are trying to avoid him," Xigbar explained simply. "But we should keep tabs on him. You never know when he might lead us to King Mickey himself!"

Xaldin did not respond, he only continued munching on the large pretzal he had just purchased.

"Hey," Xigbar whimpered. "Lemme have some...?"

"No. Mine."

* * *

"Xemnas?" Saix pondered. "Where are we heading?" He followed Number I through the enormous crowds, nervously scratching his blue jeans. 

"We are headed to that castle up ahead," Xemnas explained, pointing upwards at a large castle probably a mile away.

Saix did not object at the distance, only followed his black-and-silver clad Superior as he picked his way through people. "Do you think it is the main headquarters of the Disney?" Saix kept in stride now with Xemnas, even matching his feet movements.

"I have a hunch," Xemnas replied modestly. "But nevertheless, we shall look."

* * *

"I found Jasmine!" Vexen exclaimed to Zexion, who had been trying to steal hot dogs off a concession stand. "Zexion! Zex-- Get your short ass over here!" he hissed. 

Zexion glared at the Chilly Academic with a chilly look of his own. Still, he strode over to where he saw Vexen, staring across a small bridge and at Princess Jasmine, who was taking photos with several small children.

"Neat," Zexion replied, unaffected. "Who're the kids?"

"They're probably Aladdin's!"

Zexion looked to Vexen now. "You gotta be kidding me, Vexen! Those kids look _nothing_ like Aladdin OR Jasmine!"

"Oh, who cares?" Vexen huffed, bruised. "She is still a Princess Of Heart! We shall wait for the time to kidnap her and interrogate the whereabouts of Disney's headquarters out of her!"

Zexion shrugged lazily. "Go ahead."

* * *

"Okay, mate," Luxord breathed quietly to the Silent Hero, "be absolutely _quiet_." He crouched lower behind the large park bench, surveying the small children running to a tall, yellowish dog walking on two legs, embracing the kids. "When the hell could Mickey's dog walk on two legs?!" 

"Well," Lexaeus sighed roughly, "it IS King Mickey's dog. Perhaps he casted a spell upon him which allows him to walk on two legs like a human."

Luxord shrugged. "Nonetheless, it's time we took this puppy for a good walk!"

"What do you have in mind, dare I ask?"

"I say we hold him up for ransom!" Luxord proposed. "He and Mickey are like ketchup and mustard!"

"One's yellow and the other's red?" Lexaeus smirked. "I get what you mean, though. We'll simply hold up Pluto for ransom. Mickey wil eventually come for him. And then we'll folow him to the Disney's headquarters!"

"Ex-actly!" Luxord chirped, now eyeing several adult women.

* * *

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas all munched hungrily on hot dogs with wrappers that had Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Minney Mouse prints on them. 

"Hey," Demyx wondered aloud to his other two companions, "what do you think we should do?"

"I say we eat more," Axel offered instantly, making Roxas chuckle. "Or maybe just kidnap Mickey's girl or something."

"Mickey's...girl...?" Roxas inquired. "You mean Queen Minnie?"

Axel shrugged. "Yeah, whatever you wanna call her."

"Well, where is she?" Demyx asked, tossing his wrapper into a nearby trash can, Axel and Roxas following suit. "She would probably be walking around like most of the other members of the Disney...," he offered nervously, looking to and fro at various staff members dressed in costumes resembling people of the light.

"Then let's get started!" Axel hopped off the garden wall and began taking the lead as Demyx and Roxas scurried up to follow him. "Let's kidnap Queen Minney!"

Roxas and Demyx immediately dove from behind and covered Axel's mouth. "Don't say it out loud, you idiot!" they hissed in unison.

* * *

Larxene swiped the Mickey Mouse hat from the unsuspecting toddler and hid behind Marluxia for several seconds, waiting until the child was out of sight. "Good!" she breathed, taking small ketchup packets from her pockets. Opening them one after the other, she began squeezing ketchup along the inside of the hat's rim. 

"Uh, Larxene," Marluxia asked, bewildered, "what are you doing?" His face took on an even more confused expression when Larxene put the hat on her head, ketchup seeping down from the inside of the article that was nothing but big round ears resembling Mickey's own. "Geez, Larx! It looks like you actually chopped half of Mickey's head off and put it on your head!"

"That's the idea!" Larxene smiled evilly as she walked up to a child who pointed at her. "That's right, kiddo!" Larxene leaned down to the kid, unbeknownst to the mother. "I have a hat, too! But you know what? Mine's _real_!"

The kid's face twisted into choked sobs, clinging to his starlted mother, who turned around now to look at the wide-eyed, frozen Savage Nymph. "Mommy!" the little boy sobbed. "That mean lady killed Mickey Mouse! She chopped off his head and put his ears on!"

"Oh, you are SICK!" the mother roared to a terrified Larxene. "Just _sick_! How _dare_ you traumatize my boy like that!" She swung her large purse in Larxene's face, who staggered back holding her nose. The woman swiftly threw a full water bottle at the Nymph's head, who yelped in surprise.

"Don't you come near my child again! You're lucky I don't call the authorities on you!"

Larxene immediately took the hat off and hid it behind her back, aware that the authorities were the _last_ people she wanted to get involved with, lest she endanger the whole mission. She was glad when the woman swiftly led her crying boy away, soothing him that Mickey was still alive and that the awful lady was just being retarded.

"I am NOT retarted!" Larxene hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Girl, you got what you deserved," Marluxia laughed haughtily. "But I got some good news, though. We got free water!"

Larxene swiped the bottle from his hands, opened it, and poured the water down Marluxia's hair, the Graceful Assassin humorously allowing her to do so.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there are some errors on the whole Disneyland layout. I haven't been there since I was 8 or 9. But anywho, they're finally at Disneyland! **


	6. Discussions And A Scary Goofy

"Dude, Axel! Think fast!" 

The pillow sailed across the large hotel room, caught by Axel with reflexes quick as any feline's. He glared playfully at Roxas, the Key Of Destiny returning the expression. "Gee, thanks for the pillow, Roxas!" The Flurry Of Dancing Flames snugly rested his head on the pillow, right on top of his own.

"Hey, gimme back the pillow!" Roxas leaped onto Axel's bed and struggled with the pyro to retrieve the soft and fluffy object. "You already have one, stingy!"

"Would you two shut up?!" Marluxia barked. "I'm trying to--"

"Don't you _dare_ say trying to sleep!" Axel warned, letting go of his end of the pillow, causing Roxas to fly of the bed, hitting the floor with a_ thud_.

"No, you idiot!" Marluxia shot back, turning back to Luxord, who was shuffling through his cards expertly. "I'm trying to hear Luxord out on his and Lexaeus's plan!"

"Hmm?" Axel and Roxas crawled over to where the two were sitting, on the floor, in the center of the room. Demyx joined the little group, and Larxene watched them from her bed. "Oh, yeah," Axel said, raising his eyebrows. "What _do_ you guys plan on doing?"

"Well," Luxord smiled, shuffling his cards out of habit, "Lex and I plan on kidnapping Pluto!"

Axel's red eyebrow arched again. "Uh...the dog?" he asked flatly.

"Yes, the dog," Luxord returned shortly. "We're gonna hold him for ransom! Mickey's hella close to that dog! He'll come lookin' for 'im, you know!"

"Actually," Demyx confirmed thoughtfully, holding his chin, "it makes sense."

"Holy crud," Roxas sighed. "And all we're doing is planning on kidnapping Queen Minnie."

"WHAT?!" Marluxia and Larxene shouted, the latter jumping from her bed. "You're either brave or stupid, or_ both_!" Larxene quipped.

"Aw, leave him alone!" Axel put an arm in front of his friend. "_I'm_ the one who came up with the idea, anyway!" Demyx nodded in agreement.

"Damn," Marluxia breathed. "And all that happened on our mission was Larxene being--" Larxene didn't give him time to finish his sentence; she covered his mouth from behind and brought him backwards, his face now looking up at her. He smiled through her hand innocently.

* * *

"Xigbar!" Zexion roared. "Give me my book back!" The Cloaked Schemer ran around the room following the upside-down Freeshooter, pretending to read the said book. "Give it back this instant!" 

"Don't wanna," Xigbar responded lazily, turning a page. "Man, you read some boring stuff, Zex!"

"No," Zexion said through clenched teeth, "it's just that someone as old and senile as you cannot appreciate such fine writing!"

Xigbar's head slowly turned in the direction of his companion. "I am not senile," he retorted quietly.

"Yeah, you are!" Zexion shouted. "You just _forgot_ you were senile!"

"Oh, no way, dude!" Xigbar flipped back right-side up and bonked the Cloaked Schemer on the head with the flat side of the stolen book. "And _you _wouldn't be able to reach the book in the first place on account of you being so short!"

Before Zexion could leap at Xigbar like a rabid animal, Xemnas snapped from across the room, "Xigbar! Zexion! Be quiet this instant! We are discussing our plans! It would be wise if you joined us."

Zexion grumbled as he and the Freeshooter sat at the small table where the rest of the higher-ups, along with Saix, were seated. Various discussions and plans were exchanged, and it was decided that Lexaeus and Luxord carry out their plan to kidnap Pluto first. After lying low for a day or two, the next plan would be carried out.

"Soon Disney shall be groveling at our feet!" Xemnas announced, holding a clenched fist in the air.

* * *

She slipped quietly and with barely a ripple into the hotel's large pool, the cool water cleansing her of the small stress she carried. She loved swimming, but only if she was alone. Larxene ran a hand through her drenched hair and froze when she saw a tall figure under the table's umbrella near the jacuzzi. Her muscles relaxed, however, when she realized it was only Marluxia. "Need something?" she said curtly. 

The Graceful Assassin simply shrugged and smiled sweetly. "I think this hotel is too crowded," he said as an opening.

"And...your point?"

"I say we scare some of them out." Marluxia grinned, urging the Savage Nymph to ask him to elaborate. When she raised an eyebrow, he said, "I'm going to run around the grounds of the hotel and scream them into clearing out!"

Larxene shrugged, her arms folded on the pool's egde now. "Go ahead," she encouraged. "I had my fun for today. But don't come crying to me when someone gets you with pepper spray."

Marluxia simply chuckled and walked through the pool's gate, strolling through the dark plaza. "Three...two...one...," Larxene slowly counted, and sure enough, Marluxia began his disturbance.

* * *

_"AWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Marluxia ran around the perimeter of the Tropicana hotel howling like a deranged werewolf._ "I'M GOING TO EAT YOU, LITTLE KIDS! BEWARE! GOOFY'S GONNA GET YOU!" Goofy? _Marluxia wondered as he continued running. _Is THAT the best I could do?_ Nevertheless, he continued leaping his way around the hotel, howling, frightening the small children who woke to his bayings. He could hear several children screaming, some crying that Goofy was going to indeed eat them. 

"Daddy!" he heard a particular child cry. "Daddy! Goofy's out there! And he's gonna eat us!"

Marluxia, however, did not linger to hear more. He continued running around for several more minutes until--

_SMACK!_ Marluxia staggered back until he got a good view of the freakishly tall man before him. The man was at least six-and-a-half feet tall, his nostrils flaring angrily, his fists clenched tightly, his eyes glittering with the urge to kill.

"Uh," Marluxia still gawked at him, "...hi...?"

The man refused to answer, but he lifted Marluxia by the collar of his sweatshirt. "You scared my son," he growled, low and frightening. Before the pink-haired man could respond, the man shook his hold and continued. "Now he thinks Goofy is out to _eat_ him! Goofy is his favorite character!"

"Sorry!" Marluxia spilled out the apology like an overflowed dam. "Sorry, sorry, man! It was a dare! I really didn't want to do this! I love kids! It's just that if I didn't do it my friend would castrate me!"

The man stood silent during Marluxia's babbling. When the frightened man was done "explaining", the man gently set him down.

"So..," Marluxia began tentatively, "no hard feelings?"

The next thing Marluxia knew, his lights had been punched out.

* * *

**A/N: NEVER frighten little children with exaggerated tales of the Disney characters! You'd have better luck with the Tooth Fairy! But how was this chapter? Too short? I don't know, it felt rushed... But it's the weekend: I might be able to fit in three more chapters, but it's not determined. **

**Thanks for the reviews, people! Really, they're all encouraging!**


	7. Operation: Walk The Dog

Larxene pulled her unconscious friend by the torso back to their room, fuming silently. She had secretly began following Marluxia after a few minutes, eventually finding him sprawled out on the ground, obviously not conscious. The Savage Nymph could see a bruising black eye forming on his left. "Can't believe this," she muttered. "I have to bring you up every time you fall..."

Barely managing to open the door without dropping Marluxia, Larxene unceremoniously threw him onto his bed, where he grunted subconsciously.

"_Someone _was out late," a cocky voice behind her announced. Whipping around with a kunai to his throat, Larxene's shoulders sagged when she realized it was only Axel. "It's okay," he laughed dramatically, holding his hands up, "I'm NOT one of the Disney come to ambush and kidnap you!" His grin grew wider when he saw the annoyed look Larxene gave him. "But seriously, where were you?"

"Why would you want to know?" Larxene shot back.

"Cuz... you're soaking wet."

Larxene looked at herself for the first time and realized she had not dried herself off in her haste to reach Marluxia. Now that it was brought to her attention, she also noticed her body shivering in her tank top and sweats. "I was swimming," Larxene responded, not meeting his eyes.

"Who the hell goes swimming, in the middle of the night, in a tank top and sweats?" Axel arched an eyebrow at her, smirking humorously. Larxene glared mutinously at him, making him retreat into the large bathroom the room had. When Larxene huffed in victory, she was surprised to see him come back with a white towel. Handing it to her, he explained warmly, "Can't have you running around with a cold now, can we?" When Larxene slowly took the towel from him, watching his face for any hidden trick, he said, "It's not gonna bite you."

"I know it's not gonna bite me!" Larxene retorted, snatching the towel from him now. "It's who's _holding_ it that I suspect of doing the biting!"

Axel laughed, gently guiding her to the bathroom with her duffel bag. "Here," he soothed lightly, "you go on and change or whatever in the bathroom. Perhaps some anger will shed along with your clothes!" That elusive remark earned him a hard smack to his face.

* * *

"LEXAEUS!" Luxord boomed, banging on the door to the higher-ups' room. "LEX! TIME TO GET UP AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT!" 

The door opened, just as Luxord aimed another hard knock. Luxord froze when he smashed Saix's forehead, causing the Berserker to snarl and grip the gambler's wrist painfully. "He's...not...here...," Saix growled. "He's down in the lobby waiting for _you_!"

"Oops!"

* * *

"So, Lexy!" Luxord chirped when he had avoided certain death with Number VII. "Let's get this operation started!" 

The Silent Hero, true to his title, did not reply, only quietly ate into his pancakes. He had been seated in the lobby's little kitchen, eating when Luxord arrived. After swallowing, he replied, "Soon, Luxord. I wish to finish my pancakes first."

"You and your stupid pan- hey, Belgium waffles! Yes!" Luxord nearly dove to the cart's contents, startling several families.

* * *

"There he is," Luxord whispered disgustedly. "Pluto the dog." 

"I certainly _hope_ it's a dog!" Lexaeus said, eyeing the walking target through a grove of lush green plants. "How shall we kidnap him without being seen?"

"Hmm," Luxord pondered while rubbing his clean-shaven chin. "I say we do it the old-fashioned way: get him when he's alone in a dark alley, knock him out, then bring him back when it's dark!"

"Luxord," Lexaeus calmly explained, "there are two things wrong with your proposal: one, there ARE no dark alleys here; two, the headquarters close down after a certain time."

"Uh, well then," Luxord tugged at his shirt collar, "how about we just say we're taking him to see Mickey? We'll tell Pluto that Mickey needs him, and that we're here to escort him?"

"That just might--"

"And when the time is right, we knock him out!"

Lexaeus sighed. "You're just plain _hell-bent_ on knocking him out, aren't you?" Sighing, he concurred with an "All right..." that made Luxord punch the air in joy. "But we must be subtle and discreet," the Silent Hero warned. "Otherwise they'll suspect us." When Luxord simply nodded, they strolled casually out of the bushes and walked along the bridge to where Pluto was walking, alone.

"Excuse me," Luxord began cordially, approching Pluto and catching the dog's attention easily enough. "Mr. Pluto, sir? Yeah, we have news from King Mic--_ woah, mate_! Easy!" Luxord squirmed in Pluto's death-hug. "Lexaues!" Luxord called. "He's on to us! He's trying to strangle me! _Help_!"

Lexaeus ran to Number X's aid and swung a heavy punch right into Pluto's open mouth. He heard a yelp come from the dog, and King Mickey's dog fell back, knocked out. Luxord and Lexaeus looked at one another, then at Pluto, and repeated the action several times before both picking up Pluto, swinging his arms around their shoulders.

"_I_ wanted to punch him," Luxord muttered darkly. Then, "New plan," Luxord announced as he started walking back towards the nearest hidden fence. "We drag him under the fence and take him to the RV. We don't want him to know where we're really staying."

"Yes, I know, Luxord," Lexaeus said testily; the Silent Hero wasn't five, after all. "But how do we let King Mickey know that we've kidnapped his dog?"

Luxord crawled under the fence and proceded to pull Pluto through as well. "Hmm...well, aren't Zexion and Vexen kidnapping Princess Jasmine? And aren't Axel, Demyx, and Roxas going to get Queen Minney? And aren't--"

"Get on with it, Number Ten."

"Well, my point is that we simply let one of the other kidnapped victims know that we have Pluto, send them back to tell Mickey, and simply wait for the little mouse to come."

Lexaeus grunted as he pushed himself under the fence, agreeing with Luxord's strategic thinking. "One of us shall wait with Pluto in the RV, while the other goes to inform Xemnas."

"In other words, _you_ go tell Xemnas."

Lexaeus's eye twitched.

* * *

"All right, dog, tell me!" Luxord paced around the hog-tied Pluto, who tried speaking. "Oh, so you can _speak_, too?" Luxord chirped. "Mickey must've put some _strong_ magic on you, yes he must've!" 

"Dude!" Pluto exclaimed. "Chill! Untie me right now before I call the cops!"

"The 'cops', eh? Is that what you call your defense force? Hah! They'll be _no_ match for Organization XIII!" He slapped Pluto's face, making the interogated one yelp. "Answer my question: _where is King Mickey?!_"

"What the heck are you doing?!" Pluto screamed, high-pitched now.

"Don't play games with _me_, dog!" Luxord slapped Pluto's muzzle once more. "Tell me! Where is he?!"

"I-I...I DON'T KNOW!" The man in the suit was beginning to squirm fearfully, paranoia taking over at the sight of this madman.

"You don't know, eh?" Luxord stood up straight, walking to the coffee-making machine. When he returned with a steaming cup of black coffee, Luxord held it over one of Pluto's large open eyes. "I'm sure you'll tell me now. Where is he?" he hissed.

"O-Okay!" Pluto screeched. "I'll talk! He...He isn't in one certain place! He's...a-always walkin' around...and...a-and greeting everybody! You're guaranteed to s-see him at least ONCE!"

"Really now?" Luxord said, satisfaction etched on his features. "Thank you, dog. That will be all." He returned the steaming cup to the counter, stretched, and sighed.

"H-Hey?" Pluto asked, squirming again. "Can you let me go, dude?"

"Nope," Luxord laughed. "You're staying here to wait for King Mickey to come and pick you up! And while you're here, you might as well meet our leader!"

* * *

"And that's how we kidnapped Pluto!" Luxord concluded his tale with a swig of scotch.

"Wow," Demyx awed. "Were there_ really_ all those ninjas?! And did Pluto _really _try to pop your head off by squeezing your neck?!"

"That's right, kiddo!"

Larxene rolled her eyes while Marluxia snickered at the Melodious Nocturne's naivete. Roxas simply smiled and continued gently pulling at Axel's strands of fire-red hair, amused.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Luxord chirped. "Xemnas was real impressed with Lex and me, _yesh_ he was! He just came back from seein' Pluto and he says that we're keeping him in the RV for now!"

"Good for you," Larxene replied nastily, rising. Axel glanced at her, and to Larxene that look said more than she dared to fathom.

One by one, the neophytes began to drift off to their beds, eagerly awaiting the next day, which all the members had off in concern to the whole timing of the mission.

Larxene walked stealthily over to the balcony, where she stared out into the now deserted area. She shivered as a breeze brushed past her, lifting a few golden locks of her hair. Gripping the rail, she closed her eyes halfway, appearing to be bored, and chewed on her lip.

"You have insomnia or something," Axel's voice came from a safe distance behind her. "You need rest, you know..."

"Go to sleep."

"No."

Larxene gripped the rail tighter, her knuckles turning white. Her body shook with vexation, and at the same time...with cold. Axel must've noticed her reaction, for he cautiously came up and wrapped his thin arms around her slender waist, making her stiffen immediately. "I'm not gonna--" he began.

"Bite, I know."

"So why do you stiffen? Like I said before: stiffer than the stiffs in the Underworld!"

"Shut your stupid mouth!"

"Good comeback..." Axel rested his chin between her neck and shoulders, smiling up at the Savage Nymph. "You're stressed," he observed.

"Huh?"

"I mean, look at you: the knots in your shoulders that I'm feeling right now...and the way you're even more aloof from us...and the way you're more short-tempered..."

Larxene shivered at his close scrutiny of her. He must have felt it, for he began to rub the soft flesh his chin had been occupying, as well as the other. The feel of his warm bare hands rubbing her muscles that way made Larxene utter noises of soft content. "Better...?" he inquired softly after several minutes of Larxene's quiet moaning.

"So much better...!" Larxene breathed, allowing his chin to reclaim his place her shoulder.

"Tomorrow's our first free day," Axel exlpained quietly. "Why don't you and I run around Disney's headquarters?"

Larxene grinned devilishly. "Sounds like fun..."

* * *

**A/N: **This one seems fairly long, don't you think? -stretches- My mom's going out right now, so I'll either get in Chappy 8 by tonight or tomorrow morning! I have no homework this weekend for once! wOOt! 


	8. Idiots Of The Caribbean

"Oh my gosh!" Demyx exclaimed. "Even Captain Jack Sparrow's here!" He pointed to a large sign that said: **"See Captain Jack Sparrow!"** posted next to an attraction that looked like a secret cove of sorts. He tugged on the sleeve of Xigbar's purple sweater. "Xiggy! Maybe we can see Jack! He'll teach us how to be pirates!"

Xigbar smiled affectionately at Demyx, who stared up at him eagerly. "Dude, he's a pirate! They're neither truly on the good side or the bad side. You never know what a pirate will do!" he added as a scary threat.

Demyx's eyes grew wide. "But think of all the_ treasure_ he might have in there!"

Xigbar's pointed ears twitched. " 'Treasure' ?" he repeated.

Demyx's head bobbed up and down, glad that he had the Freeshooter's attention for real at last. "Yeah! Why do you think all those people are going in and then out empty-handed and a little bummed out? They're _obviously_ looking for gold!" His aqua-green eyes lit up with enthusiasm and excitement at the prospect of finding gold. "_We _could be the ones to find the treasure!"

Xigbar patted his head in praise. "Good thinking, man! Good thinkin'..." He quickly followed the crowd, Demyx following suit as they made their way patiently to the entrance.

Finally being seated in something resembling a boat combined with a washtub, Demyx and Xigbar found themselves conveniently placed in the back. They were mildly surprised when the vehicle began to move on its own through the water, albeit a bit slow. Xigbar assumed this to be so that everyone can see if they can find the treasure or not. The cave had a damp yet exciting air about it, as pirates leaped back and forth, some holding gold, some pirates even resembling skeletons. When they approached the gold, however, Demyx gasped in anticipation as he leaned as far as he could over the protective rail. "Xiggy! Xiggy! There's the gold!"

"Quick, Dem!" Xigbar said in a hushed tone. "Hop out before they see us!" As the two began to squirm, they realized why no one had been able to retrieve any treasure: the rails bound them to the vehicle. The gold was there to tease them, knowing that it could not be obtained because of the conditions the riders were in. "No!" Xigbar exclaimed quietly. "It's getting away!" He reached out his skinny arms towards the gold, but to no avail.

"Wait!" Demyx suddenly quipped. "I got it!" Manuevering his hands in an unknown rhythm, the Nocturne summoned water to encircle a few gold coins, trapping them in a watery bubble. The bubble slipped into the water and into Demyx's hands. When he felt around the coins, he was shocked to see that they were not gold at all. Whimpering, he shoved them to a bewildered Xigbar, who looked at them with equal scrutiny.

"Aw, what the hell?!" Xigbar questioned loudly, catching the attention of several parents. "Uh, my bad...," he apologized weakly, hiding the false gold. When the adults turned around again, he said, much softer, "Dude! No wonder they come out empty-handed and dissappointed! The gold is fake!"

Demyx, however, was no longer paying attention to his companion. Instead, he sat gawking at something Xigbar hadn't noticed until he turned back around to see a very happy pirate seated on a throne adorned with jewelry of all sorts, glittering spoils in his hands as well. "Captain Jack Sparrow," Xigbar breathed in awe.

"Is he drunk?" Demyx asked, noting how Jack Sparrow seemed to rock back and forth repeatedly on his chair.

"I have no frickin' clue," Xigbar replied. "But all the same, he's awesome!"

* * *

"Superior?" Saix questioned. "I honestly don't think this is where King Mickey is..." Saix and Xemnas were in front of the large castle that they had wanted to check out a few days before. But now, it looked like simply a monument of sorts. 

Xemnas observed the castle closely, and after a few minutes he confirmed, "You may be right, Saix. This may have been put up to fool us! To make us think that this was their true hideout, when all along their real hideout is somewhere else!" The Superior began to pace back and forth, while Saix stood a ways in front of him, watching for any signs of possible danger. "For all we know," Xemnas continued feverishly, "the headquarters could be in the _opposite_ direction!" Turning around to the direction they had come, Xemnas pointed and shouted, "That way!"

"Vey well and all, Xemnas," Saix shifted from foot to foot. "But uh..."

"Yes, Saix?"

"I'm hungry."

Xemnas sighed. "Very well. We shall take a short break."

* * *

"Lexaeus?" Marluxia questioned. "What are you going to do to Roxas?"

Lexaeus tightened his grip on the Key Of Destiny as he walked along the pool. "Watch," Lexaeus simply said. He lifted Roxas higher until he was nearly over his head. Swinging his arms forward, Roxas flew into the pool with an enormous splash that hit Marluxia, who leaped away as best he could. Roxas paddled back towards the Silent Hero, who hauled him out easily, repeating the process.

"What are you two trying to do?!" Luxord yelped as he slipped into the jacuzzi. "Trying out for Jackass?!" Marluxia grunted in agreement.

"Leave them be," Xaldin said placidly from where he and Vexen sat seated on one of the tables. "At least Roxas is occupied."

"At least," Luxord agreed. "Oh, by the way! Where's Zexion?"

"Reading in the room," Vexen said without looking up from the potion he was making, which only now caught the interest of Luxord and Marluxia.

"Watcha got there, Vexen?" Luxord eyed the glass beaker in mild interest, mindful of the small tendrils of smoke coming from the opening.

"It's supposed to set fire to whatever it touches," Vexen explained calmly.

"Vexen," Marluxia said sadly, "that's why they invented _matches_!"

Vexen frowned and his eye twitched irritably. "I said it'll set fire to _whatever it touches_! That includes something like _water_!"

"Oh...," Marluxia looked to Xaldin, who shrugged. "But anyway, do you know if it really works or not?"

"Gee, I don't know!" Vexen spat sarcastically. "Let's try it out on _you_, huh?"

"No, thanks!" Marluxia waved his hands. "I already have a black eye!"

"So I've noticed," Vexen replied coldly.

* * *

"Know what I don't understand?" Larxene asked as she popped another french fry into her mouth. "How come Chip and Dale look bigger? I thought they were _really really_ short?" Indeed, she and Axel were observing the Gummi Ship coordinators, whom were hugging numerous children who ran to them.

Axel shrugged. "I don't understand how Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, and all the other taken chics can get away with hugging so many random guys."

Larxene shrugged as she continued wolfing down the rest of her food, causing Axel to gawk at her in yet another new light. "Do you even _taste_ the food?"

"Yeah, I do!" Larxene threw the remains into a garbage can, and continued walking along through the crowd, Axel struggling to follow her. "Don't get lost now!" she warned playfully. She gasped softly however, when Axel reached for her hand and held on to it gently.

"I SO do not wanna get lost!" Axel panted. "What if the Disney find me and wanna take me away?!"

"Axel...quit flipping out, you spaz!" Larxene scorned, causing Axel to look at her in a strange way. Shaking her head, she continued walking, hoping Axel would let go of her hand. He did not.

"Hey, look!" Axel pointed to a tall figure who looked like--

"Donald Duck?" Larxene breathed disbelievingly. "Huh."

Axel wore the grin of a fox as he finally let his hand slip from Larxene's. He slinked his way behing Donald Duck and made sure that no one but Larxene could see him. Axel rubbed his index finger with his thumb, birthing a wisp of flame. Larxene's eyebrows raised expectantly, and she laughed jubilantly when Axel's flame leaped onto Donald's tail feathers. It took a few seconds before Donald squawked in surprise at the engulfing element consuming him. The duck ran around in circles ablaze, until he leaped into a small pond, scattering several butterflies. Donald, however, was still on fire, and he began roling around in the water.

"Mommy!" a child came up and pointed at Donald. "Donald Duck's break-dancing!"

"Sweetie," the mother led her child away, "let's go over_ here_..." She successfully led her child away and into another attraction up ahead.

"Now that's what I call Peking Duck!" Axel laughed as he came up to Larxene, who had by now recovered from the worst of her laughing fit.

"Oh my go- holy crap! That was pretty much the first thing you did right!" She clutched her stomach with one hand, the other holding on to his shoulder for support. She stopped laughing however, when she felt someone tugging at the seat of her pants. Whirling around, she found a small girl looking up at her sternly.

" 'scuse me, lady?" she asked with a pout. "But you shouldn't laugh at Donald. He just got caught on fire! It's not_ wight_ to laugh at him! It's _bad_ to laugh at others!"

Larxene leaned in on the girl. "Not as bad as what goes on in your parents' bedroom," she smirked. "Go ahead and ask them that, little girl!" She would have said something far more explicit, but Axel held her arms and urged the little girl to get back to her parents.

"Nice one, Larx!" he hissed in her ear. "You probably wrecked that kid's innocence!"

"What's your point?" she questioned with fake innocence of her own. "Builds character!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh crap! -rubs eyes- It's almost midnight over here! My mom's out right now so I decided to squeeze this in before I go to bed! Hope you like! But I'm sure you'll be seeing a pattern by now in the chapters: an operation, then a day off, and repeat... -yawns- I'm off to bed now! Good night, duckies!**


	9. Operation: Cat In The Bag

**A/N: I actually don't know if Disneyland even HAS Pete walking around like Mickey, Donald, and Goofy; I highly doubt it. But for the sake of this fanfic, I'm puttin' him in.**

* * *

Roxas and Demyx laughed as they each threw themselves on their respective beds. "Whew!" Roxas panted. "Whoever knew Mickey cared so much about his guests? Putting up all those rides for them. They're awesome!" 

The Melodious Nocturne ran a hand through his mullet. "But don't you think he's a little conceited?" he inquired. "I mean, nearly every ride we went on had at least _someone_ from the Disney's face on it! I mean, did you see that ride that you could see from the entrance? It had that _huge_ outline of Mickey's face on the center!"

Roxas shrugged. "And I thought Marluxia was full of himself."

At that moment, the Graceful Assassin himself walked in, making Roxas speak no more of conceit.

"Hey, Marlu!" Demyx piped up, propping his chin in his palm now, resting on the bed. "So do you know who's gonna act out their operation tomorrow?"

"As a matter of fact," Marluxia smiled, "I do. Xigbar and Xaldin plan to kidnap...or beat up... Mickey's old boss."

"I don't think Mickey really cares for his old boss," Luxord murmured, shuffling through his cards. "I mean, Mickey was always late on purpose, I heard."

Marluxia shrugged, running a hand through his layered pink hair. "Which is why I suggested to Xigbar that they simply assault him as a warning to Mickey."

"A warning?" Demyx asked sarcastically. "Like what kind? To say that someone's taking down the Disney?"

"Precisely," Marluxia answered. When Demyx shrugged and crawled under the bed covers, Roxas imitating him, Marluxia turned to Luxord, who was playing a silent game of Solitaire. "Mind if I take a seat?" Marluxia inquired, walking up to him. When Luxord nodded absently, Marluxia sat down and began to observe Luxord with equal absentmindedness.

"Mind if I ask you why you're staying up so late, friend?" Luxord inquired.

"I'm waiting for Larxene," Marluxia explained. "She's not back yet."

"Nor is Axel."

"Does it look like I give a crap about Axel?"

"Deductive reasoning, Mar," Luxord leaned back in his chair. "Think about it: Larxene is gone, as is Axel. Everybody's back but them. And this morning I saw them leaving together. Think, mate!"

Slowly, the gears began to turn in Marluxia's head. It was evident that he had figured things out by the faint shade of red creeping into his face. "Oh hell no," he muttered darkly.

* * *

Larxene returned, laughing quietly, with Axel half an hour after Luxord had retired to bed. Marluxia eyed them from the table he had not budged from. He seethed when Axel pulled her close and rubbed the side of her head affectionately. When Axel strolled into the bathroom to change, Marluxia cleared his throat to catch Larxene's attention, her head snapping to his general direction. Marluxia smiled and beckoned for her to join him on the balcony. 

"What's the matter, Marluxia?" she inquired softly, so as not to disturb the other sleeping inhabitants.

"You shouldn't be coming back so late," he muttered just as soft. "I worry. You know that, little sister."

Larxene looked to the Graceful Assassin now, knowing that the main topic, which to her was still hidden, must be serious if he was using his affectionate nickname for her. "What's wrong?" she asked again, wording her question differently.

"I just want to know what you two were doing to come back so late."

Larxene cocked her head in confusion. "Marluxia? Are you talking about Axel?"

"Yes."

"Well," she replied honestly, "all we did was run around Disneyland checking out whatever we could see. The only big thing we did was--"

"Yes? Yes?" Marluxia leaned in further towards Larxene.

"--set Donald Duck on fire," she finished curtly.

Marluxia couldn't help himself: he laughed out loud at the thought of that duck running around on fire. Catching himself, he returned to his interrogation. "But why did you come back so late?"

Larxene rounded on him, placing her hands on her hips, eyeing him dangerously. "What do _you_ think we did?!" Before Marluxia could respond, she snapped quietly, "What Axel and I do together is none of your business unless I bring it to you!"

"But I--"

"You know what, Marluxia?" Larxene said, tones dripping sarcasm that Marluxia was unaware of. "We DID do something! We had hot, wild sex under the moon!"

Marluxia fainted.

"I'm not cleaning this one up," Larxene growled as she jumped into her bed.

* * *

"There he is," Xigbar whispered venomously as he and Xaldin walked through a heavily crowded plaza, observing the large creature handing out balloon after balloon to everyone who happened to pass by. "Look at him!" the Freeshooter spat. "With that hideous black hair; that awful black clothing; those outrageous sideburns he has going on!" 

Xaldin loudly cleared his throat.

"Oh, whoops!" Xigbar smiled nervously. "I wasn't talkin' about _you_, Xaldin! Of course not! My bad!" Hastily turning around to return looking back at Pete, he noticed that Mickey's former boss was waving farewell to the kids, walking to a seat, and wiping his furry brow. "He's alone!" Xigbar hissed. "They're all goin' away now! Now's our chance!"

Xaldin, for once, wore an expression of eager anticipation. "What shall we do?"

"Duh!" Xigbar scoffed. "We whoop his ass to Kingdom_ Come_!"

Xaldin smiled joyously as he and Xigbar stood up, the latter strolling casually towards an unsuspecting Pete, the former following. "Excuse me, dude?" Xigbar asked, catching Pete's attention right away. "Yeah, Mr. Pete? I was wondering if your lights needed to be fixed."

"What are you talkin' abou--" Pete flew back as Xaldin came up to punch him square in the face.

"I was askin' because _this_ big guy right here just punched 'em out!" Xigbar cheered.

Pete scrambled back up clumsily, only to have Xigbar charge towards him. Pete lumbered out of the way, grabbing Xigbar's hood and slamming him to the floor. "I'll show _you _not to mess with me!" Pete yelled as he sat on Xigbar's stomach heavily.

"Xaldin!" Xigbar gasped. "Go! Save yourself! I'll manage! Go--_gack_!" Xigbar was cut off as Pete began to rub his rear into the Freeshooter's stomach mercilesly. "Alright!" Xigbar gasped to Xaldin. "Forget yourself! Save ME!"

The Whirlwind Lancer sighed in exasperation as he began running towards Pete, ramming into the creature's side, knocking him off of Xigbar. "Get up, idiot!" Xaldin commanded sharply to Xigbar, who staggered up and remained gasping for air. "Xigbar! This mission is a dud! We must retreat! I think he's going to summon the 'cops'!"

"Oh shi- seriously?!" Xigbar, by now breathing regularly, exclaimed. "Let's get the heck outta here, dude! I don't plan on getting into another pickle!"

* * *

"Allow me to get this straight," Xemnas rumbled later on in the hotel room, "you and Xaldin attempted to ambush Pete, and failed?" When the two nodded reluctantly, the Superior went on. "You were forced to leave because he_ sat_ on you, Number Two?" Xigbar nodded again, failing to save his pride. Xemnas rubbed his temples. "And did anything else occur that I should know of?" 

"No, sir," Xaldin and Xigbar answered dully in unison.

Xemnas gave a noncommital grunt, excusing them both. He walked over to the balcony, staring out into the sunset on his own.

Zexion snickered. "Aww, someone's watching the sunset _all by himself_!"

"Can it, Number Six!"

* * *

"Did you know?" Larxene whispered to Luxord while they were eating dinner in the lobby. "I heard Xigbar and Xaldin's mission didn't go as planned." 

Luxord chuckled as he drank from his cup. "Is that so, Larxene? Personally I never saw much point in targeting _Pete_, of all people!" He spooned around with his tea now, stirring it. "Although, I do believe kidnapping Jasmine may lead to trouble as well..."

"How so?" Demyx asked, joining in on the conversation, sitting next to Larxene.

Luxord acknowledged the young man with a glance and a response. "See, Jasmine is the princess of Agrabah, for one thing. Thus, the Sultan is her father. One more thing is that she has a flippin' pet _tiger_, for cryin' out loud!"

"Her tiger can do flips?!" Demyx cried.

Larxene smacked the side of his head.

* * *

**A/N: I _really_ don't wanna bag on the Disney characters too much or too often. Don't get me wrong: I LOVE Disney! I grew up with them! It's just that I know there are a lot of Disney fans out there who also play the Kingdom Hearts series, so I'm not gonna hurt either side TOO much...**


	10. Zexion And Donald Strike Back

"Zexion! Zexion!" Axel cried as he ran up to the Cloaked Schemer through the crowd. "I found your long-lost relatives!" He reached a bewildered Zexion, the pyro holding something behind his back. When Zexion raised an incredulous eyebrow, Axel removed the food tray from behind his back. "Your cousins!" he exclaimed, displaying the bowl of shrimp. Zexion's eye twitched furiously. Axel saw his reaction, for he grinned devilishly and began to munch on the said shrimp. "Mmm," Axel rumbled, "your relatives taste good!"

Zexion leaped at Axel as the pyro turned around, clinging to his back like a rabid baby monkey. Axel, startled, began to whirl around in circles, yelping that a crazed psycho was attacking him. "Take back what you said!" Zexion hissed, one clenched fist banging Axel's head, the other arm wrapped tightly around the pyro's neck. "I am not a shrimp!"

"Zex!" Axel squeaked. "Cool it! I was joking!" When Zexion merely tightened his death grip, Axel wheezed, "Alright, alright! I take it back!"

Zexion slipped down Axel's back with ease at that, brushing imaginary dust off his black jeans. "Good," he simply replied.

"Man," Axel shook his mane of fire-red hair, "you and short jokes!" When Zexion began to advance upon him, Axel turned tail and ran down a bridge, Zexion in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Sheesh!" Marluxia breathed as he finished the remains of his ice cream. "Why does everything have to be so_ expensive_ here?!" 

"Probably because Mickey's low on rent money?" Larxene ventured, folding her arms across her chest.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "Why would he have to pay for his own hideout? _We _don't do that!"

"But then again," Larxene held up an index finger, "WE don't have everyone coming in and out like Disney does. I must take a lot to keep this place running..."

Marluxia shrugged. "True."

Both looked up to the sounds of running feet around the corner. Neither Marluxia nor Larxene could see who it was, until Axel sped around the corner, Zexion tailing him. Before either could evade, Axel sharply turned to the right, tricking Zexion into colliding into Marluxia, who yelped in surprise. Axel, however, had not calculated the distance at which to stop properly, and upon shifting directions he ran full into Larxene, his lips crashing onto hers. She froze instantly, wide eyed, but Axel did not pay attention to his action and only leaped away from her to continue running from Zexion, who had by now recovered and resumed chasing the pyro.

"Whoa, whoa!" Marluxia managed to grab on to Zexion's black turtleneck. "Zexion! Calm down! What exactly did Axel do to make you so upset?"

"That rat called me short!" Zexion snapped, struggling to break free of the Graceful Assassin's grip.

"Really now?" Larxene muttered, loud enough to be heard. "Tell us about the whole thing. But I... need to go somewhere, so make it short." Zexion glared daggers at the Savage Nymph. "Oh, whoops," she apologized, her slender fingers running up to trace her thin lips, dazed.

* * *

Axel sat, panting, on a bench. Looking around cautiously for Zexion, and upon seeing he was nowhere to be found, Axel calmed down at last. He stretched up and folded his hands behind his head, walking smack into someone yet again. "Who the- oh crap...," Axel trailed off as he stared at Donald Duck, who looked at the pyro, his large eyes expressionless. 

Donald pointed a feathery hand at Axel. "I remember you!" he quacked. "You were there when I caught fire the other day! You know what?" Donald chirped as Axel began to back away. "I bet _you_ had something to do with it! You _did_, didn't you?!" Donald grabbed Axel by his shirt, yet failing to lift him clean of the ground. "Yeah, I bet you did!" he yelled at a struggling Axel. "Your _hair_ says it all! I bet you're some _punk_ who enjoys setting people on fire!"

"Well," Axel retorted, "if I set you on fire of my own spontaneous free will of COURSE I am!"

That was enough. Donald aimed a flippered foot between Axel's legs, who squirmed weakly at that, biting his tongue to stop from screaming. The enraged Duck dragged Axel to the edge of the nearest pond, lifted him as high as he could, and flung Axel into the water. Axel came up seconds later, gasping for air in the knee-deep water, thankful that no one was watching. Donald Duck flipped his left hand in an attempt to show the middle finger, but stomped off.

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Roxas awed as he continued drying off Axel's hair in their hotel room. "Donald really did that to you?!" 

"Yeah...," Axel replied, sulking into a horrible mood. "And he used my hair as proof! I mean, COME ON! Who does _that_?"

Roxas shrugged, only finished with the towel and, tossing it to the side, said, "But you should have been more careful, Axel. Now he knows your face!" When Axel's shoulders tensed, Roxas continued. "You're going to have to lie _really_ low now! Donald could have warned the rest of the Disney by now!" Patting his friend's shoulder now, he soothed, "Don't worry: Demyx and I will kidnap Queen Minnie on our own. You should lie low for at least a few days..."

"I guess you're right..."

"It seems everybody's out to get you," Marluxia chuckled as he and Larxene walked into the room. Larxene did not so much as look at Axel, nevermind greet him with a jibe at his actions. Instead she quietly grabbed her duffel bag and went into the bathroom. Marluxia looked to her, then to Axel. When Axel did not return his look, Marluxia threw himself on the bed with a heavy sigh.

Axel began to ponder on the events of earlier and tried to come up with a reason as to why Larxene had such a different mood display from then. When he realized that he had unwittingly kissed her, his cheeks felt warm. "Crap...," he murmured.

* * *

"Larxene," Axel whispered hoarsely at the supposedly sleeping form. "Larxene! I know you're awake! Talk to me!" When no response came, he sighed roughly, turning over in his bed, his back to her now. 

Larxene, of course, was perfectly awake, but she did not feel like interacting with the Flurry Of Dancing Flames at the moment. Other things were on her mind as well, such as an operation for her and Marluxia to carry out. They had not come up with anything at all, she knew. A kidnap? No: too cliche at this point.

A disturbance? She smiled despite herself...

* * *

**A/N: I humbly apologize for making this so short. I just realized I have English homework that's due Monday, and I wanna get it outta the way. But I hope to make the next chapter much longer...**


	11. Operation: Prince Charming

"I'll keep a lookout," Zexion explained evasively to the Chilly Academic, who was trying to get the Cloaked Schemer to aid him in capturing Princess Jasmine. 

Vexen huffed in exasperation: there was absolutely no way one could get Zexion to do work he didn't want to do. Which was everything, in short. "Fine!" Vexen gave in as he threw his hands in the air. "But you _will_ keep a lookout _as well_ as help me out by telling me_ how_ to kidnap her!" When Zexion gave him a blank look, Vexen turned and faced Princess Jasmine, who was holding a child's hand while walking with several others. "Look!" Vexen suddenly hissed. "Snow White just joined her!"

Zexion perked up at that. Sniffing the air, he reported, "I can smell Belle, too. And Cinderella, and even Aurora and Alice! Ooh, Cinderella has a nice perfume on her... Pineapple Colada, maybe...? Ooh, yikes, Aurora put on too much perfume this morning. And it's roses, too!" He pinched his nose out of reflex.

Vexen cleared his throat to bring Zexion back to the present. When he had regained his friend's attention, Vexen said coolly, "Let us wait for all six of them to gather. Then will be the time to strike!"

Zexion shook his head disapprovingly. "Six of them against only _two_ of us, you frigid idiot." When Vexen stiffened, Zexion went on. "I propose we pick them off one by one."

"We?" Vexen repeated. "You mean_ I_! I _know_ you're going to find SOME way of getting only _me_ to do the job!"

"What's your point?" Zexion asked flatly. This comment caused Vexen to painfully slap his forehead and groan, though whether it was striking his forehead or Zexion's response the Cloaked Schemer did not know. "Oh, oh! They're all gathering for a picture!" Zexion pointed to the crowd.

"Where?!" Vexen instinctively shouted, turning to the Princesses.When he saw that Zexion's statement was indeed true, he smiled in an evil fashion. Sauntering over to the women, Vexen blended in with the crowd of mothers and fathers. When the Princesses were still taking photos, Vexen sighed quietly and sat down on a park bench. Fatigue came over him soon, however, and Vexen found his eyes drooping.

His eyes snapped open eternities later, and Vexen found that the Princesses had seemingly left a long time ago. Cursing, Vexen shot up and ran towards the bush Zexion was supposed to be hiding from. The Chilly Academic sighed ruefully when he found Zexion curled onto a tight ball, fast asleep. "Wake up, Zexion!" Vexen snapped quietly, causing the Cloaked Schemer to awake with a start. "Get up!" Vexen urged. "You look like a hobo sleeping like that!"

Zexion brushed himself off and stretched gratefully with several breaths. "Wha' happened?" he asked drowsily. "You catch 'em?"

"I--uh, no...," Vexen answered, his eyes going to the concrete in embarrassment. "I... fell--down!" he explained. "Yes! Because Princess Jasmine and Cinderella warned the others as I was approaching them! They all came up and used their _combined women power_ to overpower me!"

" 'Combined women power'?" Zexion repeated incredulously, squinting in disbelief at his friend.

"This is why you don't get involved with women, Zexion," Vexen told him gravely, hoping he seemed credible enough to Zexion. When Zexion's eyes looked as if they were scanning his face, Vexen quickly turned as if he heard something. "Oh, hey!" the Chilly Academic pointed to a small concession stand. "Snow White's there! There, Zexion--no, the other way, you idiot!"

When Zexion caught sight of Snow White, he grinned in a calculating way. Cupping his elbow with one hand, the other holding his chin, a plan began to formulate in his sharp mind. Mere seconds ticked by until Zexion snapped his fingers, making Vexen raise an eyebrow. "I've got it," Zexion simply told him, walking over to Snow White, who had sat on a bench to gorge into her nachos. "Yeesh," Zexion breathed when he was still out of hearing distance, "she eats wilder and messier than Xaldin when he's famished!" When he approached Snow White, he caught the lady's attention by bowing to her. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Zexion began with a charming smile. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but I believe you are to attend a meeting outside the grounds with other members of the Disney. They are planning to discuss several matters that I am not aware of. Would you like me to escort you?" He smiled sweetly, his silver-blue eyes twinkling.

Snow White scrutinized him keenly through squinted eyes. She rose and threw her empty tray into a garbage can. Grabbing Zexion by the neck of his sweater, she easily lifted him into the air. The Cloaked Schemer kicked furiously at nothing, while Snow White glared at him. "You think you can fool me?" she asked viciously, shaking Zexion. "You probably wanna kidnap me or something! Or probably take advantage of me! Is that it?!"

"N-no, ma'am!" Zexion wheezed, struggling to break free. "I was seriously sent here to pick you up!"

"Where's your employee I.D.?!"

"I.D.?!"

"You heard me, shortie!"

Zexion ceased his struggles then and there. He stared eerily at Snow White, who had stopped shaking him to stare at his peculiar behavior. Zexion continued to stare at her, making her start to sweat for some unknown reason. She couldn't take her eyes off of Zexion's own, which seemed to pierce like steel. "Wh-What are you lookin' at me like that for...? Stop it! You're frightening me!" Suddenly Snow White dropped Zexion back onto solid ground, much to his relief, and the Princess backed up slowly from the Cloaked Schemer. Screaming, she ran down the walkway, alarming several small children who started crying.

Vexen could only stare. "What...the...fu--"

"No need for the language, Vexen," Zexion cut in as he sauntered up to his companion. "Anyways, I don't think we'll be seeing _her_ any time soon around Disneyland."

Vexen pondered curiously at the event that just occured, and studied Zexion with a new-found intrigue on this mission. "I have another idea...," he purred, rubbing his chin.

Zexion's eyes widened. "Oh, no you don't!" he backed up. "I only freaked her out because she made fun of my size!" When Vexen advanced upon him, Zexion retreated even more until he was up against a wall. "Aw, come on, Vexen! I don't wanna do it!"

"You'll have to," Vexen smiled. "Who else is going to woo all the Princesses away?"

* * *

"You suck so damn much, Vexen," Zexion growled as he made his way towards Aurora. Vexen only encouraged him with a light push as Zexion prepared to utter a string of curses. "Did you have to put this awful cologne on me?" 

"Nonsense," Vexen huffed. "You only think it smells 'awful' because of your hyper-nose."

"Don't call it--"

"_Go_, Number Six." Vexen gave Zexion one of his trademark cold stares.

Zexion sighed roughly and walked up to Aurora, who was staring into space while holding on to the railing of a small fence that encircled a make-shift forest. "Hello, Princess," Zexion greeted in a neutral manner. "I was just passing by, and I happened to notice that you are alone. May I ask why?"

Aurora gave him a blank look and blinked. "I was alone?" she asked, full of disbelief. "There were kids here a minute ago! Where'd they go?" She began to look left and right, and upon seeing that there were indeed no children, she turned back to Zexion. "Do you know where they went?"

"They went back to their parents," Zexion explained patiently. "But I was really wondering if you have any plans tonight."

"I don't think I do..."

"Good, good," Zexion played with the strings of his dark violet sweater. "Because I was wondering if I could take you out...to dinner."

"Dinner? That'd be wonderful!" Aurora's eyes lit up with a clueless light. "Where to?"

"Um... not here. It's in...Mexico."

"Mexico? All the way down there? Oh, I don't know..." Aurora looked at Zexion and ruffled his hair, much to the Cloaked Schemer's annoyance. "How will I make it back in time for tomorrow?"

"You'll make it if you drive sixty-two miles to there and back," Zexion calmly explained, hoping Aurora would buy his fib.

"Okay!" Aurora gave a little jump, her golden tiara nearly falling of her head. "I'll go get ready as soon as I'm done with my shift!"

"Shift?" Zexion repeated. "You can shift?" He was referring to shape-shifting, but then realized that Aurora must be talking about shifts patrol-wise. Sighing, he said, "Uh, never mind I said that. Just be there in Mexico and I'll be waiting for you. I'll meet you at the...the uh...the Drunken Monkey!"

"Okay!" Aurora squeezed Zexion into a bear hug, making him gasp for air.

* * *

"The Drunken Monkey?" Vexen mused as Zexion walked towards Princess Jasmine now. 

"Shut up," Zexion growled as he came within hearing distance of Jasmine. "Wait here," he whispered to the Chilly Academic. Waltzing up to Jasmine, he tapped her shoulder from behind. When Jasmine spun around to him, Zexion gave another heart-stopping smile. "Hello, there, Jasmine. I was wondering if you and I could possibly-oh, how should I put this?- ah, take a magical ride on a magic carpet?"

Jasmine's brown eyes lit up, and Zexion couldn't help suppress a shudder of impending doom. "Oh, finally!" Jasmine gasped. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Huh?" Zexion breathed. _She must be mistaking me for someone else..._

His thought process was interrupted when Jasmine cupped his chin. Her eyes were only half-open, and she whispered, "You're the one on the Internet I chatted with, remember? You said I'd know you when you said a pick-up line involving magic carpets." She smiled hungrily.

Zexion gulped. He could only say the very first thing that came to mind. "It-It's over!"

Jasmine let go of his chin immediately. "What?!" she shrieked in a high-pitched whisper. "You're ending it before it even _started_?!" Her eyes became teary, and her hands balled into fists. "I can't belive you!" she continued. "You're such a jerk!" She ran away crying, making Vexen nearly howl aloud with laughter.

"Man, you are one _serious_ break-up master!" Vexen shouted when Jasmine was out of sight.

* * *

"You have a sexy smile," Cinderella cooed as she cut in to her lasagna. 

Zexion only smiled his "sexy smile" at her to keep her talking about him. The two were in a restaurant that seemed decent enough. The food smelled good, but in return it was highly expensive. Luckily, Cinderella had offered to pay for the whole thing, making Vexen whisper to Zexion when the Princess was unaware: "Not very gentlemanly; making her pay! Shame on you!"

Now, Zexion glanced at the table across from him, where Vexen was currently seated, digging into his steak. Turning his head back to Cinderella, he purred, "Now, my dear, what do you propose we do tonight? It's almost evening, you know."

Cinderella chewed thoughtfully, and when she swallowed she replied, "I think we should take a walk. Get to know each other, you know?"

_She's definitely a virgin_, Zexion couldn't help but think. Aloud, he said, "I think you should take a few days off."

"Why?"

"You seem stressed," Zexion took her delicate hand into his own, clasping it gently. "I think you should take a few days off."

"I'm not sure," Cinderella fretted.

"You should think about your health!" Zexion pressed on empathically. "One as lovely as you shouldn't overexert themselves too much!" He smiled reassuringly.

"Well," Cinderella couldn't take her eyes off of him now, "...I suppose you're right."

He squeezed her hand with mock affection. "Good," he sighed with relief, "I'm glad you saw sense. I recommend leaving for a break as soon as possible. Today, even."

"I should, huh?" Cinderella rose and walked over to Zexion, who stared up at her warily. Cinderella leaned over and gave a small kiss on his cheek. When Cinderella left the restaurant, Zexion furiously wiped his cheek. It looked as if he were a five-year-old wiping away his grandmother's kiss. "Eeew! Gross!" Zexion scoffed childishly.

* * *

"Four down," Vexen trilled, "and two more to go!" 

"Yeah, yeah," Zexion huffed as he searched for the next Princess. "I don't see_ you_ doing anything!"

"Now you know how_ I_ feel!"

Zexion grumbled the whole time until he finally caught sight of Belle. "Ooh, look!" he said to Vexen. "It's the Beast!" He approached her with practiced ease, motioning for her to come to him with a wave of his finger.

"Hi," Belle practically sang as she reached Zexion. "Can I do something for you?"

Zexion looked up at her coolly. "Good afternoon, ma'am," he began. "I was wondering when you had enough free time to spend with me?"

"Um, I don't even know you..."

"Oh, but that is why I suggest we spend some time with each other: to get to know one another!" He made a short bow to her, earning a jingling giggle. "My, what a beautiful laugh you have!" he admired, looking back up at her. She blushed, making him nearly smirk, but he caught himself in time to turn it into a sincere smile. "May I suggest we plan a small get-together between ourselves? Say, tomorrow morning in Los Angeles?"

"That would work!" Belle agreed. "I have tomorrow off! Sure! Where do you want to meet?"

"How about that fancy restaurant by the highway?" Zexion was not quite sure whether or not Los Angeles HAD any fancy restaurants, much less one by the highway.

"Oh, that one?" Apparantly, there WAS one. "Okay! I'll meet you there at noon! Ta-ta!" Belle turned with such grace that Zexion wondered if Marluxia would be jealous. "Now, then," he sighed as a grinning Vexen came up, "it's time to get the last Princess."

* * *

"On second thought," Zexion fretted, "I don't wanna woo Alice! Look at her, she's so young!" 

"So?" Vexen pushed Zexion in the general direction of the Princess who was walking away from them. "Let's follow her!" Vexen ordered as he pulled Zexion along. The two tailed her until Alice rounded a secluded corner, away from all the noise and crowds. Zexion reeled back in disgust, claiming that the air stank of garbage. "Oh, knock it off, Zexion! You're a big boy! Take it like a man!" Vexen scolded.

Zexion plugged his nose but continued following Vexen as they too rounded the corner to find Alice.

They were surprised at what they saw.

There, next to the dumpster, leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette, was Alice.

Zexion's jaw dropped while Vexen looked like his eyes were about to pop out. Slowly backing away, they suddenly turned and ran down the pathways back to happy innocent children.

* * *

**A/N: Squeezed in Chapter 11 for you all! But now I must resort to other things. If you read my profile under 10/9, you'll know what I'm talkin' about.**


	12. The Case Of The Stolen Potion

"Aww," Xigbar crooned, "here comes Zexion the pimp!" 

"Shut up, Xigbar!" Zexion snapped as he walked in, glaring at Vexen, who was seated next to Lexaeus, relaying the day's events to the Silent Hero. "Did you _have_ to tell everybody, Vexen?!"

Vexen shrugged innocently and explained, "I told Xemnas about this and Xigbar overheard. And Xaldin. And Saix" He turned back to Lexaeus while continuing to mix several chemicals.

* * *

Axel sighed, bored, as he threw himself on the bed for the possibly hundredth time. "Demyx, I'm bored!" Axel complained, turning to the Melodious Nocutrne, who was sitting on his own bed, plucking the strings to his sitar. "Sing me a song or something!" 

"Man," Demyx admired, "you _must_ be bored!"

"Yes!" Axel groaned as he kicked down repeatedly on his bed, causing Roxas to chuckle next to him. "Oh, yeah?" Axel said to Roxas. "Think that's funny? Come 'ere, you little twirp!" He rose up and trapped Roxas into a headlock, the boy making exaggerated gagging noises while he tried to break free without losing his head. "What's wrong, Rox? Can't get free?"

At that moment Luxord made a short yell, catching the attention of the three, along with Larxene and Marluxia, who rose their head sharply in the direction of the Gambler Of Fate. "I'm out of rum!" Luxord wailed, throwing himself to his knees on the floor. "And Disney doesn't sell ANY alcohol!" Luxord finished his statement with a flail of his arms.

Larxene put fingers to her mouth in mock empathy. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Looks like you're out of luck this time!" Marluxia and Axel snickered, while Luxord looked as if he would cry.

* * *

"Axel?" Larxene murmured sleepily. "Where are we going?" The Flurry Of Dancing Flames was leading her sleepy form down the hallway and into the large and colorful lobby painted with several members of the Disney's heads. "Don't tell me we're gonna be_ here_ a while," she muttered. "It's freaky looking." 

Axel chuckled, leading her through the lobby. "Silly," he scolded gently. "We're going to the pool."

"Why?"

"Because swimming at night's much more fun," he explained mysteriously. Larxene blinked several times while Axel led her outside and into the pool area. When he was at the pool's edge, Axel dug into his pocket and finally fished out a small glass tube that contained a bright orange ooze. "I stole this from Vexen when no one was looking," he explained in a loud whisper, uncorking the stopper. "Apparently it sets fire to everything!"

"That's why we have matches," Larxene yawned, stretching.

"Can matches set fire to water? I don't think so!" Axel tipped the tube's contents into the pool, watching as the substance trailed like smoke to the bottom of the pool. After waiting several seconds, Axel finally got a reaction, though not the kind neither the pyro nor Larxene expected. The orange ooze began to spread until it covered the entire pool, the underwater lights shining through. "Oh crap...," Axel breathed, backing up into Larxene, who was by now fully awake.

"Ooooh," Larxene poked Axel's back, "you're in trouble!"

"No way!" Axel spun around. "I had _nothing_ to do with this!" He tried to get past Larxene, but she only mirrored his movements. "Aw, come on, Larx!" he begged. "Let me get past! What if someone sees us?!" When Larxene shrugged, Axel once again tried manuevering around her, but to no avail.

"Hmm," Larxene pondered, "I wonder if you can still swim in this?"

Larxene made a move to push Axel, who nimbly moved out of the way. When she stumbled towards the edge, Axel grabbed her arm but yanked her back too hard, making them spin into the nearby jacuzzi with a loud smack and a splash. _"Crap!"_ Larxene yelped as she resurfaced, hot and wet. Axel came up a second later, splashing his way to Larxene. He clung to her from behind, alarmed. "What are you doing?" Larxene asked warily as Axel began to relax, still holding on to her.

"Nothing," Axel replied softly. "Just holding you." He rested his chin between her neck and shoulder, one hand rubbing her arm, the other now wrapped around her waist.

"Axel..."

"Umcomfortable?"

"I, uh..." Maybe it was the heat of the water, or perhaps it was the heat coming from Axel, that made her muscles relax and her shoulders drop. Regardless, she murmured, "No, I'm not. I like this..."

Axel smiled against her skin, his lips making her skin crawl with a heated pleasure that had nothing to do with outside warmth.

* * *

"I'm going to KILL whoever stole my concoction!" Vexen roared as he stomped down the hall to the room of the neophytes. Shoving the door open after inserting a card key, he boomed, "WHERE IS MY POTION?!" 

Demyx yelped and fell out of bed, while Roxas shouted an exclamation. Marluxia froze up altogher while Luxord rose as if he wasn't even sleeping. "Whazzat?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't you 'whazzat' me, Number Ten!" Vexen snarled, frightening the other three yet somehow not fazing the gambler. "I demand to know who stole my potion!"

"You had a potion?" Demyx inquired, quite confused. Roxas groaned and threw the covers over his spiky-haired head, while Marluxia moaned about being woken up at odd hours over some stupid potion no one stole.

"You probably just misplaced it," Marluxia growled.

"Me?! _Misplace_ something?!" Vexen advanced on Marluxia, who merely slumped down lethargically in the bed. "I'll have you know that I am not so irresponsible as to misplace something like an experiment, Number Eleven!"

"Everything's an experiment to you!" Marluxia spat back.

"That sounds like something Larxene would say," Roxas murmured through his bed sheets.

"Speaking of whom," Vexen straightened his position and looked about the room, "where _is_ she? And Axel, too, for that matter?"

Demyx and Luxord snickered, and Vexen suddenly looked like a rooster who had its feathers ruffled up. "Did _they _steal my potion?!"

Luxord waved a hand. "Personally, mate, I don't know," he lied. "We just thought that the way you worded it sounded funny! You make it sound like they ran off together!" Demyx nearly burst out laughing with Roxas, who had realized that he would not get sleep until Vexen had left.

"I'll _skin_ those two!" Vexen vowed as he marched out, leaving the rest in peace at last.

"What do you think will happen to Axel and Larxene?" Demyx worried.

Luxord shrugged. "They're smart. They'll think of something." Marluxia grunted.

* * *

He continued to barely sway her left and right in slow, lazy swings in the water until her hands gripped his arms tighter, indicating a request to stop. 

"What's wrong, Larxene?" he rumbled against her neck.

"Nothing," she replied, relaxed, "it's just that I was afraid I might fall asleep." Larxene sluggishly spun around to face him, her cerulean eyes glittering. Looking into his chips of emerald, she noticed his indecision to lean forward and close the gap between them. Larxene made up his mind when she wrapped a slender arm around his neck, pulling him closer but not quite close enough. Both moved forward, and their lips nearly brushed when a shout tore through the beautiful silence.

_"AXEL! LARXENE! I'M GOING TO **KILL** YOU!" _

Instinctively both submerged in the jacuzzi as Vexen plowed through the gate and reached down in the small heated pool, grabbing a tuft of Axel's red hair. Lifting him up roughly, Vexen snarled, "Where's my potion, dammit?!"

"What potion?!" Axel yelled.

"The one you stole, you ass!"

Larxene, red in the face, shot, "We don't have it, _jeez_!"

The Chilly Academic glared at her. "Oh, and I suppose it just walked off by itself, is that it?!"

"Holy crap!" Larxene breathed. "That'd be cool if it could do that!" Axel, despite his condition, snickered.

"This is NOT funny, Number Twelve!" Vexen snapped. He threw Axel back into the jacuzzi, and only then did he look to the larger pool for the first time. He gasped at the orange-clad pool. "Oh my-- what did you two DO?!"

"What are you--" Larxene and Axel both looked at the pool. "Holy crap!" they exclaimed as if only seeing the pool for the first time.

"Maybe it's mold?" Larxene ventured with fake shock.

"Quick!" Vexen ordered, a sudden mood change overcoming him. "We must retire to our rooms as quick as possible before any of the Disney see us! They might try and connect us to this phenomenon!" He did not wait for the two lesser ranked Nobodies, only ran back the way he had come.

"And he totally forgot about his stolen experiment," Axel drawled.

"A senior moment, perhaps?" Larxene giggled as she swam up to Axel. Rubbing the spot where Vexen had practically yanked his hair out, she said quietly, "Maybe we should get back, too. Vexen will probably question the others, if he hasn't already."

"No need, you know," Axel replied calmly as he embraced the Not-So-Savage Nymph, who gave a short gasp. "There's a series of mutual commandments that we try our best to stick to. And one that will come into play in this situation is a very important one indeed."

"What's that again?" Larxene asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

" _'Thou shant rat on other neophytes' mischief.'_ " Axel recited.

Larxene giggled, the sound vibrating to Axel's chest. "That'll work." She looked to him again, this time kissing him full on the lips. Axel's eyes widened, then slowly drooped closed as Larxene deepened her kiss. He returned her lip-lock, and his tongue barely grazed her lips when another cry was heard:

"Mommy, Mommy! Look! Some people are kissing! Eeew!"

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap, I am seriously lagging behind on my laundry and I'm supposed to eat my mom's food that she made for before she comes back! This will be all for tonight, folks. Thankies! **


	13. Operation: Royal Kidnapping

The following day passed without much disturbance, though it was later found out by everyone that it was Xigbar who had thrown darts -he had brought some from the Castle before leaving to Disneyland- at many childrens' balloons. The Freeshooter was sneaky, though, and went that day without having his face struck by mothers' purses. "They asked for it!" he complained to an irritated Superior.

"I don't care!" Xemnas snapped, his eyes narrowing. "You are not to make children cry." Crossing his arms and glaring at Xigbar with burning orange eyes, he waited until Number II sighed and gave in.

"Fine!" Xigbar breathed loudly. "No making little pansy kids cry anymore!" He shuffled his way to the hotel, prepared for some serious napping, but not before shouting over his shoulder: "Fun-killer!"

"Excuse me?!" Xemnas snapped back, but Xigbar had already gone inside. "Fun-killer?" Xemnas repeated quietly before shaking his head and turning on his heel to Disneyland.

* * *

"Axel!" Xemnas hissed at the pyromaniac. "Stop that at once! Do you WANT to attract the attention of the Disney?!" 

Axel stared at the Superior, only raising a red eyebrow incredulously. Still, Axel sauntered over and swiped a hot dog from a concession stand, openly disobeying his leader. He walked over to a thoroughly vexed Xemnas, who only stared at Axel as the pyro bit into his prize. When he noticed that Xemnas was still glaring at him, Axel offered the hot dog and said, "Want some?" somewhat cautiously.

"You are not to steal any more food, Number Eight," Xemnas ordered flatly, never taking his eyes off of Axel.

Axel huffed and chewed through his food; when he finished, he grumbled, "Fine, you fun-sucker..."

"Say that again, Number Eight."

"Fun-sucker!"

Xemnas looked as if he were about to strike Axel; the pyro noticed this and began to back away slowly before spinning around and whistling away.

* * *

Xemnas angrily sat on a restaurant chair and stared at the many happy children hopping toward a very large chipmunk. Grumbling obscene curses, he recalled the days events in his head. Well, after Axel had called him a "fun-sucker", Luxord had called him a "joy-stopper"; Marluxia had asked why Xemnas always had to spoil everyone's fun; Demyx and Roxas called the Superior a "fun sucker-upper"; Larxene, however, used the same insult except for a small letter change in "sucker".

"Xemnas?" a voice broke through the Superior's thoughts. He looked up to see the familiar Luna Diviner. Saix peered at him curiously through passive golden eyes. "Is something troubling you?"

Xemnas shook his head. "There is not," he replied. "No trivial matter shall stop me from vanquishing the Disney."

"Sir?"

"Enough of this talk." Xemnas rose from the large white chair. "Now that you are here, we may as well get started on our mission."

"And that is exactly...?"

Xemnas pondered for a split second before some sort of idea came into his ingenious mind. "We've been going about this the wrong way!" he breathed. When Saix raised an eyebrow at him, Xemnas clarified by explaining, "We must_ allow_ them to notice us! We'd been going about it the opposite way! Instead of being inconspicuous, we should be noticeable!"

Saix bowed his head briefly at his Superior, who began to pace back and forth in thought. "Xemnas," Saix addressed, "do you think we could attract attention by means of a public execution?"

Xemnas raised his head sharply. "Elaborate," he ordered calmly.

"I was thinking maybe we can capture a member of the Disney and perhaps go where there is most activity. And that shall be the place we will execute the member," Saix finished and looked at Xemnas, awaiting approval.

Xemnas nodded fervently. "You have a genius plan there, Saix. The only question that remains is:_ who_ shall we take? It should be somebody of great value to the King. Somebody like his right-hand men, Donald or Goofy. We already have his dog locked up in the RV. Chip and Dale? No," Xemnas shook his head, "the King can easily replace them..."

"Perhaps," Saix ventured, "we can try with Mickey's wife, sir?"

Xemnas's head snapped up at Saix's helpful offer. "Yes!" Xemnas agreed, his orange eyes alight with plots. "You are absolutely right, Saix! We shall eliminate the one who is closest to the King's heart! His light!"

Saix grinned.

* * *

"Psst!" Roxas whispered loudly as he tugged on Demyx's dark blue shirt. "Demyx!" Roxas called, and upon catching the Nocturne's attention, the boy said, "There's Saix and Xemnas over there! They're heading toward Queen Minnie!" 

"You don't think they'll try to kidnap her?" Demyx asked. "Because that's OUR mission!" he unnecessarily pointed out. Getting up from the low garden walls, he announced to Roxas, "We'll just have to steal her first!" He marched, Roxas following behind, toward Queen Minnie. "No WAY Xemnas and Saix are stealing our mission!" He could hear Roxas stifle an anxious groan, but Demyx paid no heed to the younger boy.

Coming up from Minnie's other side, Demyx noticed Saix conversing placidly with the overgrown mouse. When the Luna Diviner took Minnie's hand sternly, Demyx lunged toward the queen and clamped his hands with her left one. "She's ours, Saix!" Demyx whined, pulling on a very perplexed Minnie.

Saix's lip curled as he, and now Xemnas, tugged on Minnie's other side. Roxas joined on Demyx's side, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man's waist. Pulling as hard as he could, Roxas assisted the Nocturne in the fight for Queen Minnie.

* * *

"What in Sam _hell_ are those idiots doing?!" Xaldin wondered loudly to Lexaeus as the men surveyed the four members playing tug-of-war with Queen Minnie, who was by now screaming for them to stop. 

"It seems they are having a dispute over who shall assassinate Queen Minnie," Luxord put in, coming up from behind the two with a grin. "If we observe them, we'll see which pair wins the prize! And I'd rather watch, anyways."

Lexaeus grunted in agreement to the Gambler Of Fate; Xaldin concurred, nonchalant, as well.

"Hey," another voice called, "is that Xemnas and Saix?" Larxene approached the group, along with Marluxia, who matched Larxene's expression with equal curiosity. Larxene went on by asking, "Are they trying to reenact the whole Hun incident?"

The group shivered; they all remembered the fiasco in China which ended with Demyx nearly getting his limbs ripped apart by hand, courtesy of the Huns themselves...

"Ah, I'm not sure that's the case, Larxene," Marluxia gently pressed, urging her to not bring up one of the Organization's less triumphant episodes. Turning to Xaldin, he asked, "Seriously, what _are_ they doing?"

"Apparently," Xaldin answered, waving his hand in the direction of the group ahead of them, "they are having a dispute over Queen Minnie."

"Isn't Roxas and Demyx supposed to kidnap Minnie?" Larxene tilted her head to the side. "They discussed it the night we came here..."

"Odd," Luxord agreed, rubbing his chin in thought. "Perhaps a misinterpretation has taken place?"

"What kind?" Lexaeus turned his head now to the pondering gambler.

"I can't fathom that," Luxord replied quietly. Addressing Larxene and Marluxia, he said, "But whatever the case, we must take the side of Demyx and Roxas. As far as we've heard and believed, they are supposed to take Queen Minnie."

"True," the two friends agreed. Marching with Luxord in the lead, they swiftly ran up to the Melodious Nocturne and the Key Of Destiny. Xaldin and Lexaeus exchanged glances before joining the side of their Superior.

* * *

Axel laughed as he watched the members tugging on the crying queen. Grinning, he decided to walk up to them, tapping Roxas's shoulder upon reaching the battle. 

"W-What?" Roxas gasped, straining with the effort of helping to fight against the combined monstrous strength of the Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin, _and _Lexaeus.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're...augh!...We're...trying to get Minnie back from THEM! They're trying to steal her from us!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Axel trotted up to the Whirlwind Lancer, who was at the rear of the Nobody chain. "Xaldin?" Axel inquired innocently.

"WHAT, AXEL?!" Xaldin snarled, struggling with the effort of talking and pulling at the same time.

"Are we there yet?"

Immediately, Xaldin let go of Lexaeus and charged at Axel, who only had time to protect his face with his arms. Consequently, when Xaldin released the Silent Hero, the three members propelled forward into Queen Minnie, making the neophytes stagger backwards. Xaldin paid no heed as he continued to beat at Axel, who had tried evading the furious Lancer, but to no avail. "Hey hey, Xaldin!" Axel tried, "it was a_ joke_! Lighten up!" The Flurry Of Dancing Flames once again tried playing the evasive maneuver, but finally decided to run back to the hotel after Xaldin successfully landed a hard punch on the side of Axel's face, next to his ear.

When the pyro had disappeared from sight, the lower members turned to the fallen -and actually unconscious- member and then to Demyx, who was crouched over the quiet queen. "Guys?" Demyx whimpered. "I think--"

"Is she dead?" Larxene whispered, loud and enthusiastic.

"No, she's not dead, Larxene!" Demyx, despite himself, replied in an exasperated fashion. Instead, he held up what would be Minnie's arm, with some of the pink dress fabric still attached.

"Oh," Larxene said, her mouth shaped to an "o" and her eyes trailing to the side.

"Strange," Luxord, quite unaffected by this, drawled, "Minnie isn't bleeding at all. And what's more, is that her bones look vaguely like human arms..." Shrugging, he said, "Oh well. She'll most likely perish of blood loss, if she didn't die of shock first." Inching away with the rest of the neophytes, Luxord vanished among several bushes just as the person dressed as Mickey Mouse showed up, unbeknownst to them.

* * *

"Haha," Axel laughed lazily, "you guys killed Minnie Mouse!"

Roxas nodded, and once again rubbed Axel's bruise to "try and make it feel better", in the boy's own words.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Larxene called from across the room in a skeptic tone. Walking over, she sucked in a short breath when she saw Axel's bruise for the first time. "That's no way to go about a bruise, kid!" she scolded. "Rubbing it only makes it worse!" Pulling Roxas aside, she took the abashed boy's position and examined the side of Axel's face. "Damn," she breathed after a few seconds, "Xaldin really slugged you!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Larx."

Larxene waved a dismissive hand. "Whatever, but all I can say is leave it be and it'll go away faster."

"Stupid Xaldin," Axel growled as he kicked off his shoes, "temporarily tainting my good looks!" He noticed Larxene roll her eyes.

Later that night, Larxene rose and walked silently to the open balcony again. Leaning on the rail, the Savage Nymph pondered on how exactly she and Marluxia were to create a memorable disturbance.

"How, how, how?" she mumbled sleepily.

"How what?" Marluxia asked quietly, approaching her cautiously from behind.

"Our operation," Larxene replied, unfazed.

"Oh," Marluxia came up beside her now. "Well, I hate to say this, but why don't we recruit Axel for help on this one? He hasn't had the fun of being in an operation because of that Donald Duck incident." He chuckled.

Larxene, trying to be nonchalant, shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Oh, don't act like you couldn't care less whether or not he was in our operation," Marluxia scolded playfully. When Larxene stiffened suspiciously, Marluxia elaborated in an amiable manner by saying, "I saw you two making out in the jacuzzi last night."

Larxene felt her face turn a furious red and burn with an intense heat. "How the--"

"Balcony," Marluxia explained. "That, and the little kid who shouted to all who could hear: 'Mommy, Mommy! Two people are--' "

"Yeah, yeah!" Larxene hissed. "Shut it, Marly!"

The Graceful Assassin simply grinned like a sneaky fox.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I got around to doing Chapter 13 for you guys! Hope it's long enough to make up for my absence!**


	14. The Merciless Assassin

"Yes!" Axel breathed as he looked sharply up at the ceiling. Crying jubilantly, he cheered, "We're gonna blow stuff up!"

"Yes, yes," Marluxia huffed. "But that's tomorrow! We may as well take this day to prepare. I want you to go about Disneyland and bring as many explosives as you can carry back here. Understand?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yes O Great One!" he awed, bowing and earning a muffled laugh from Larxene, who was standing behind Marluxia. "Anyways," Axel said lazily, straightening himself, "I'll get around to it, m'kay?" He smiled cockily at the vexed Graceful Assassin. The pyro sauntered to the door, aware that Larxene was trailing behind him.

* * *

"I couldn't find any...," Larxene reported sulkily as she emerged from the crowd that was surrounding the shop like so many others. "Or rather, I couldn't find anything that could be used as explosives." 

Axel shrugged at her. "No worries," he told her airily. "There's tons of places where there might be explosives for sale. How about that one over there?" He pointed to a small shadowed corner where few had gathered. "Maybe it's like a black market. Sure looks like one!" Striding confidently toward the destination, he looked about him, aware that Dale the chipmunk was around somewhere...

Shrugging when no said chipmunk was in sight, he went inside, Larxene behind him. The gloom hugged every corner of the place with fake cobwebs made of tough cotton clinging to the ceiling. Greenish glows gave an eerie lighting to the area while plastic skulls Axel took to be real adorned various counters. "Holy crap," he breathed, leaning to the side to Larxene. Still looking at the skulls, he whispered, "Didn't think any of the Disney had it in them."

Larxene shrugged. "You'd be surprised." Sauntering around, Axel and Larxene stared at their surroundings, hoping to find anything that could have an exploding effect. When they split ways -Axel to the left, Larxene to the right- they examined the many shelves hanging off the walls by thick, plastic chains.

"Larxene," Axel called from across the store, "how about we buy Mentos and Diet Coke?" Larxene heard him snicker.

"Too cliche!" she replied before continuing her search, smirking when she heard Axel let out a whine. When her search turned out to be fruitless, she huffed and marched over to Axel, who was at the counter purchasing something. "Try to make our money last, okay?" she told him from a few feet, a note of exasperation in her voice. "Xemnas will skin us if he finds out we're spending too much money."

"He's the one who told us not to steal anymore," Axel retorted, politely taking the bag from the bewildered woman at the register. Walking out of the small store, he said, "Anyway, I digress. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Again," Larxene added. "But what do you have in the bag?"

"Mentos and Diet Coke."

* * *

Marluxia watched in horror as the small boy stomped repeatedly on the wilting tulip. 

"Die, _stoopid _flower, DIE!" the boy cackled evilly. He roared like a dying cat as he ground the innocent flower into the brick path.

The Graceful Assassin snapped a finger. Instantly a large vine sprouted from the nearby soil, thick as a trunk. Blooming rapidly from the head rose an enormous red flower head, the center petals parting to reveal tiny needle-like teeth that were actually thorns. It gave a screech upon seeing its kind abused like that by the boy; it lunged and snatched up the boy by the seat of his pants, earning a surprised scream from him.

"Oh my!" a woman, possibly the mother, stated happily from a nearby bench. "Look, Therese! That must be a new ride they put in! Hang on, Billy! Don't scream or you'll wet your pants like last time!" Marluxia grinned devilishly; oh, he'd give that kid a ride, all right...

The plant, upon the snap of Marluxia's fingers, thrashed its head this way and that, frightening the boy further. Because of this, the boy could only gasp, scream, and cry, not finding it possible in him to form words. "That's what you _get_ for picking on that innocent tulip!" Marluxia hissed angrily, snapping his fingers again, commanding the plant to shake its head up and down now. The Graceful Assassin was careful to stand a ways apart from the boy.

* * *

"What the heck is Marluxia's plant doing?" Larxene peered at the scene Marluxia was secretly conducting. "It looks like his plant's rocking out to some head-banging music." 

"I wouldn't be surprised to see it's leaves form fingers and hold up it's index and pinky!" Axel joked before stuffing the last of the Mentos into his black backpack.

"Is that a kid?" Larxene asked as she saw the boy being swung around by the plant's jaws.

"Probably," Axel replied, coming up next to her. "We seem to be getting more kids than Disney members, you know."

"Eh." Larxene snuck her way to Marluxia's side, who acknowledged her presence with a welcoming grunt. "Whose brain cells are you trying to kill? The plant's or the kid's?"

"The damn demon child!" Marluxia snarled. "But it's not like he had a brain in the first place, much less a brain _cell_!" When Larxene raised an inquisitive eyebrow, Marluxia explained, "I saw this little devil killing a defenseless flower! What has it done to him except make this place more cheerful and bright?!" When Larxene giggled, the pink-haired man turned his head to her and glared. When this caused Larxene to burst into a fit of laughter, he asked, "_What_, dare I ask, is so funny?!"

"You take the whole flower thing too seriously!" She waved a hand in her face, trying to catching her breath now. She stopped altogether, however, when she spotted someone past Marluxia. The latter turned as well and spotted Axel leading two people behind him.

Donald and Goofy.

"What the hell?" Larxene breathed, but her eyes lit up when she caught on. Hopefully Marluxia would put two and two together also.

It seemed Marluxia had, for he crouched in the bushes behind a couch and awaited Axel and his entourage of Disney companions. When the three were in range, Marluxia snapped his fingers twice, but upon leaping into his rhythm, accidentally snapped once more. Two flowers -one yellow and the other purple- leaped from the soil to snatch up a startled Donald and Goofy. A third one rose, much to Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia's worry, its dark thorns visible among the black petals. Snapping hungrily, it caught Axel's leg, the pyro letting a startled gasp escape his throat.

"Crap!" Marluxia breathed.

" 'Crap'?!" Larxene squeaked. "You get Axel in a fix, and all you can say is 'crap?!' Jeez!" Larxene looked about wildly, knowing that Axel was aware of the whole rule of powers and weapons being forbidden on this mission unless attacked by a Disney member.

"Let go!" Maluxia commanded to his plant. "Dammit, let go, Petunia!" Immediately, upon hearing its name, the black plant let go, releasing Axel's leg. It gave a throaty whimper as it retreated into the soil.

"That thing has a frickin' name?!" Axel asked shrilly as he rubbed his leg furiously.

Marluxia paid him no heed, seeing as Larxene was already dragging Axel away from any prying eyes. That left three plants on the field: the one still tormenting the whimpering boy, the other two plants swinging Donald and Goofy side to side, much to their fright and bewilderment. The Graceful Assassin smiled smugly as he watched his beloved plants making him proud.

* * *

"You idiot," Larxene spat as she escorted Axel to their hotel suite. "Getting yourself caught like that!" 

Axel shrugged as he limped along, one arm being slung around Larxene's shoulders as she assisted him in walking without falling. "I didn't exactly expect Marluxia to have a monster flower after me, too, you know!" he laughed.

Larxene gave a noncommittal grunt as she made it to their destination. Upon entering, she discarded Axel at the foot of his bed, in which he was unprepared and dropped to the floor with a loud thump that Larxene took to be painful. "_Whadju_ do that for?" he asked, looking up at her as if she had struck him across the face for no reason.

"Didn't think you'd miss," she answered as she examined his bitten leg, blood dotting through the fabric of his gray-black jeans. "Tell me if this hurts," she ordered as she applied pressure with her fingers onto his wound. When he shook his head, she prompted, "Anything in particular that hurts?" When Axel was shaking his head again, Larxene rose and said, "Take off your pants."

"Huh?!"

"It needs to be dressed regardless, right?" Larxene looked at him steadily.

"You just told me to _un_dress," Axel said, confused. "Now you're telling me to _stay_ dressed?"

Larxene slapped her forehead and growled. "Let me explain so even YOU can understand: take off your pants so that you can dress your wound. You know, like wrap a bandage around it." She stared at Axel, seeing if he comprehended. When he smiled with the tip of his tongue sticking out, Larxene sighed. Going back to her bed, she dug into her duffel bag for the medical tape and gauze Zexion had lended her. Coming back with the supplies, she asked, "Can you do this yourself?"

Axel nodded. "Of course I can! I'm not five, you ass!"

Larxene thus tossed him the medical tape and gauze, then retreated into the bathroom with her duffel bag fro a shower.

* * *

"Stupid kid," Marluxia muttered as he walked along with Demyx, who had came along and seen the last of the scene, when the flower had tossed the boy into the lap of his startled mother. 

"You were a little harsh, don't you think?" Demyx asked timidly as he kept pace with his companion, slinging Axel's black backpack over his shoulder again.

"Harsh?!" Marluxia scoffed. "Believe me, Demyx, that kid had no right to destroy something so innocent as a flower!"

"You probably traumatized that kid!"

"Yeah, him and the other thousand kids over the years," Marluxia returned flatly.

"You'd be a wonderful father," Demyx muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Larxene, now fully dressed, groaned as she surveyed the mess Axel made of himself. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames had his upper body on the floor, his legs on the bed. He was covered in the tape, the stuff all around him. "Axel," Larxene moaned, "it looks like a drunk tried to mummify you!" 

Axel's head snapped in the direction of her exasperated voice. "Um...hey, Larxene," he greeted sheepishly.

"You got everywhere BUT your stupid leg!" Larxene walked over to him, ripping the roll of tape away from his hands. Expertly wrapping the gauze around his leg, she wound the tape around, covering his wound now. "There!" she huffed, tossing the tape into her bag. "Honestly, I can't leave you alone without wondering if you're going to kill yourself on accident!"

"I wasn't TRYING to kill myself!" Axel retorted, trying to stand. Unfortunately, because of the tape, he stumbled, and Larxene jumped aside to let him fall.

"You're messed up," he growled, making Larxene giggle. "Hey, wanna go down to the pool later on?" he invited suddenly.

"Can't," Larxene replied simply. "They're still cleaning up that mess you made in the pool a few days ago."

"Oh, yeah," Axel said airily. "Damn... I wanted another night like the one we shared down there."

Larxene sat him up and began to unwrap his poor mummy impersonation. When she had finished, she murmured, "We don't always have to be in a pool to kiss, you know..."

* * *

The man managed to wriggle a sleepy arm out of the tightly tied rope. Finding his cell phone inside his pocket, he dialed a number while inside his costume. Putting it on speaker, he called, "Hey, it's me, Dillon!" 

"Dillon?" the crackling voice answered from the other line. "Hi, dearie, what have you been up to? I'm driving down to see you! I should be there tomorrow!"

"Yeah, that's great! Because I am hog-tied in this black RV! Some frickin' crazy guy tied my up!"

"WHAT?!" the voice roared. "Where are they?! I'll kill them! NOBODY harms my grandson! Just you wait, dear, I'LL get you out AND murder those pigs who dared to mess with my Pluto-Wuto!"

"Would you stop calling me that?!"

* * *

**A/N: -stretches- Man, I just conditioned for track at my school and I'm glad that their taking me! But I didn't get home till around 4:30, so that's why the updates were a little late, compared to what I'm used to. But, anyway, Chapter 14!**


	15. Operation: Set It Off!

"And as the two lovebirds lay together side by side," Luxord passionately "narrated", "they begin to make love in the way only two truly in love can do."

Demyx snickered at the two sleeping Nobodies, each entwined in the arms of the other, fast in slumber. Roxas shuffled on his feet nervously, stifling a laugh all the while. Marluxia only groaned and rubbed his closed eyes.

Larxene's eyes slowly opened to the noises made from the other roommates. When she grasped the situation, Larxene realized that they had found her asleep in Axel's arms; her eyes snapped completely open and she gasped loudly, sitting up abruptly. "What the hell?!"

Axel awoke at that moment, mumbling. "Who...?" His eyes widened as well when he saw Luxord chuckling at him. "What did you do?!" Axel demanded accusingly.

"I think the question is," Luxord purred, "what did _you_ two do?"

Axel's face turned as red as his hair.

"We didn't do anything!" Larxene retorted, rising. Snaps of electricity crackled about her.

Immediately everyone but Axel, who was still in the bed, took a few cautious steps backwards. Marluxia shrugged. "I believe her," he stated simply. When Luxord coughed, the Graceful Assassin replied, "_Think_, you idiot! If they _had _done anything, don't you think we would have _heard_ them?!" He noticed Larxene's face turn red, but whether it was from anger or embarrassment he did not know. He was hoping inside for the latter.

Whistling, both Demyx and Roxas hastily made their way to the door now. Luxord sighed and followed soon after. After they had left, Larxene hissed sarcastically to her pink-haired friend, "I love your support, Marly!"

* * *

"Did you two get anything else_ besides_ Mentos and Diet Coke?!" Marluxia barked irritably as he rummaged through Axel's black backpack later that morning. 

Axel picked a piece of chocolate off of a passing child's treat. "Why, yes, we did, Marluxia!" Axel answered sarcastically. "If you dig deeper, there's a huge bomb!" Popping the piece of chocolate into his mouth, Axel grinned like a fox at a glaring Marluxia.

"Oh, VERY funny!" Marluxia growled. "You know, you should do stand-up comedy on the side!"

"Nah," Larxene drawled lazily. "That's only if we're in need of free food."

"Shut up," Axel snapped, feigning hurt. "People don't even throw food at lousy comedians nowadays."

"Right. They throw chairs." Larxene crossed her arms at the pyro.

Marluxia smiled mischievously at her. "Don't forget water bottles..."

"Shut up!"

Marluxia sighed. "Anyways, I had no luck in gathering explosives, either, so--"

"Hypocrite!" Axel accused. "You bag on us when you yourself didn't find anything?!" He smiled smugly when Marluxia bristled. "But hey, we might just be able to... how should I put this? Ah! Bend the rules?" When Larxene and Marluxia looked at him inquisitively, Axel clarified, "I have fire, Larxene has lightning, and you, Marly, have...your monster plant...things..."

"Very good, Axel," Marluxia answered sarcastically, clapping his hands twice. "But seriously, where exactly are you headed with this?"

"Can't you put two and two together?" Axel huffed. "Or did your fluffy mane of hair get to your brain?"

Marluxia seethed, "Can you please get on with what you propose to do, Axel?"

Axel snapped his fingers. "Simple," he chirped, "we use our elements to make the biggest explosions the Disney have ever seen!" When Larxene's eyes lit with excitement, he went on. "All we have to do is split up into different areas and _set it off!"_

"Set WHAT off?!" Marluxia demanded, somewhat ruffled due to the fact that Axel was once again stealing the limelight.

Axel sighed dramatically. "Geez, you're slow today! Just set off a disturbance with your evil plants! I'll work something with my fire, and Larxene will...do stuff, too..." he finished weakly, looking at the Savage Nymph, who was distracted by a passing concession stand on wheels.

* * *

"Bottle rockets!" Axel declared in a sort of battle cry atop a large building later in the twilight, Larxene climbing up to join him. Axel grinned devilishly as he lined up said bottle rockets as the woman observed him, interested. 

"And _where_ did you get those?" she inquired incredulously.

"Don't tell anyone," he whispered harshly to her, "but I portalled off last night and picked them up."

Larxene only chuckled. "Ooh, someone probably thinks they're all bad now, huh?" When Axel shrugged modestly, she prodded, "And just what do you plan on doing with them, hmm?"

"Not me, Larxene," Axel spoke, "but _we_."

"Oh?" Larxene arched an interested eyebrow.

According to Axel, they would use their elements to amplify the little explosion these "special" bottle rockets gave off. When Larxene nodded at the end of Axel's mission briefing, she knelt beside him, watching as he lit the tip of his index finger on fire. Grabbing the little rocket, he tossed it into the air, sending a barrage of flames arcing at it. Larxene followed her cue as she snapped her fingers, and the rocket exploded from the inside by her electricity, lightning and fire helping in making a spectacular explosion above, startling many adults below and fascinating children of all ages.

"Grandpa, look!" a child in particular shouted, pointing at another exploding rocket. "Fireworks!"

Larxene chuckled as she threw a bottle high into the air, Axel tossing a fire ball at it, aiming true as the glass glittered with his flames and Larxene's lightning. This process continued for nearly half an hour when the two, as well as everyone below, heard a distant roaring. The two companions looked ahead to see a blood-red plant rise to a height that could compete with a skyscraper. Axel whistled loudly as the petals of Marluxia's plant parted to reveal black thorns as teeth, screeching and causing even them to cover their ears.

"He wants my ears to bleed!" Larxene complained as she grit her teeth in endurance to the screech.

"Come on, get up!" Axel shouted as he threw his hood over his head for once, Larxene mimicking him. Laughing jubilantly, Axel tossed another rocket into the air, the now predictable reaction coming again. A monstrous plant on one side, blasting bottle rockets on the other.

What fun.

"Axel!" Larxene called out. "Catch!" Tossing a rocket his way, Axel fired it in the air, throwing another, and another, until the sky around them was raining glittering broken glass in a spectacular fashion while the gigantic plant roared at the cheers people were making at the show and at itself.

Axel suddenly thought of an idea; giving Larxene the job of throwing the bottles, he crept as close to the edge as he dared. Flicking his fingers, wisps of flame erupted obediently between his fingertips. "Go," he whispered to them, and the fire shot like a jet-stream toward the plant. Soon the tulip-headed flower creature was reeling back, engulfed in flames as Larxene's electricity exploded the bottles, while seizing the plant with lightning also. The creature roared with such a loud shriek that everybody covered their ears.

Out of nowhere a flying projectile sailed upward and smacked an unsuspecting Larxene in her face. Sprawling backwards, she landed on her feet, and Axel called her name before picking up what had struck Larxene. Much to Axel's surprise, it turned out to be a sort of large handbag, a purse, even. "Larx?" Axel prodded above the noise of the screaming plant. "You okay?" he laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!" a new voice sounded sharply from the fire escape that the duo had come from earlier. Larxene and Axel both looked at the newcomer, and the Savage Nymph shrieked in surprise at who it was.

* * *

Zexion heard the screaming seconds before Axel and Larxene barreled into him. "Larxene?!" he spluttered. "What the hell is going on?!" 

"RUN!" Larxene yelled, scrambling off of Axel and Zexion before speeding off, the pyro following suit.

Puzzled, the Cloaked Schemer rose swiftly and dusted himself off. His blood froze, however, when he looked up and saw someone he hoped to never see again.

The old woman looked at him with such a murderous glare that Zexion wanted so bad to scream.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to bring her back! But _gawd_, I think I'm slipping on this fic! Let me know if I am, hmm?**


	16. The Thirteenth Storm

The elderly woman reached into her blouse, never taking her eyes off of Zexion, who stood rooted to the spot. The Cloaked Schemer gasped as the old lady took out what looked like a small gun.

Swearing phrases that are far too vulgar for this T-rated fan fic, Zexion whipped around and broke into a run after Axel and Larxene. He jumped and zigzagged randomly, trying to avoid the shots coming at him from behind. "Leave me alone!" Zexion cried over his shoulder, and yelped when he found out that the old woman was an athlete: she was in hot pursuit of him.

"Come back here, you little shrimp!" the old lady shrieked, flailing her gun in the air. Everyone scattered away from her rushing wake, afraid of an old woman with a weapon.

Zexion took the bruise to his height for the first time and sped on, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat.

* * *

"Zexion can...run!" Larxene panted as she roosted herself on a nearby store roof top, Axel on the next one over. 

"Look at him run!" Axel agreed; both had heard the shots fired by the old lady, but both of them also knew that neither of them would come to Zexion's aid. They seemed to know that he wouldn't get killed, anyway "Given any other situation," Axel laughed, "I'd say Zexion was conditioning for football!"

Both laughed, but stopped immediately when they saw Zexion's pursuer explode forth from the bushes, waving her gun in the air like a deranged old coot, which she probably was. "Zexion!" Larxene yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth as Zexion neared them. "Act short and childish! You can sue her for child abuse! You already have the height part down!" She could hear Axel laugh and Zexion spouting curses in every direction, many parents pulling away their children.

However, when the cat-and-mouse pair had rounded a corner, a child poked a stubby finger and shouted, "Daddy! Look at the_ ginormous_ plant! It's dancing!"

Axel and Larxene both looked to where Marluxia's giant plant was still writhing and screeching. The two caught comments about the "ride" possibly malfunctioning, and that they hoped everybody on the ride would be okay. "How thick can you _get_?!" Larxene scorned at the naivete of the mob that had gathered at an extremely safe distance to see the plant creature.

"Sweetie," Axel said in a condescending tone, "you know you'd be down there too if you hadn't been a part of the whole thing!"

Larxene sniffed disdainfully.

* * *

**_"MARLUXIAAAAAAA!"_**

The Graceful Assassin didn't have to turn around to see the Superior's enraged face. "Superior?" he replied in the same manner as Xemnas, but in a fearful voice.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS, EXPLAIN YOURSELF! OR RATHER, YOUR _PLANT_!" Xemnas howled, causing even Saix to start fidgeting. The Luna Diviner, behind the Superior, gave a look at Marluxia that basically said: _You're screwed._

"It's not what you think!" Marluxia babbled, defending his face with his hands. "Axel set it on fire and Larxene electrocuted it!" Cautiously opening one eye, he peeked at Xemnas, and lowered his arms when he saw the Superior's face: Xemnas was gazing up at the giant plant, wearing an expression of one who is probably plotting. "S-Superior?" Marluxia began, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Marluxia!" Xemnas exclaimed. "You're a genius!"

"I am?"

"He is?!" Saix asked, looking at his Superior as if the man had sprouted tentacles on his back.

"Yes!" Xemnas confirmed. "Marluxia's plant will undoubtedly draw the attention of the Disney! Thus we will strike at that moment, crushing the Disney _and_ Disneyland!" Xemnas's orange eyes glittered menacingly at the prospect of finally crushing his enemies. "Brilliant, Marluxia!"

"Um...thanks?" Marluxia slowly rose and began to beckon to his creation, who was beginning to blacken with the dying fire. "Sweet flower," he murmured when the plant began to wheeze, "ignore the pain, as I know you can. Now, I need you to roar as loud as you can, so as to attract our enemies. We shall crush them for you!"

Painfully, the giant vegetation reared it's massive head and screamed, the high yet thunderous sound echoing throughout all of Disneyland and beyond.

* * *

_"Son of a mother--"_

"Language, Vexen!" Xaldin ordered, covering his ears against the sudden noise that had erupted. The Whirlwind Lancer looked at the Chilly Academic, who was hiding with him near several park benches in a sort of plaza. "It must be Marluxia," Xaldin figured. "Who else would be commanding a giant pink thing?!"

"Language, Xaldin!" Vexen scolded.

"Fine!" Xaldin retorted. Correcting himself, he said, "Who else would be commanding a giant pink FLOWER?!"

"Much better," Vexen replied gruffly. "But anyways, regardless of whether or not Superior knows... It sure is attracting a lot of attention, and isn't that what he wanted?" When Xaldin nodded in agreement, Vexen continued by saying, "We must contribute to this riot somehow..." He cup his chin in deep thought.

While the Chilly Academic was brooding, Xaldin leaped onto a table, raised his arms, and wind instantly swirled around him like a tornado. Xaldin commanded his element to rage into a violent windstorm, scattering loose wrappers and making balloons to fly from childrens' hands.

Vexen came up with an idea of his own: snapping his fingers, hail began to pelt down from the clouds that the wind had brought forth.

This caused the beginnings of a catastrophic storm.

* * *

Larxene cried out in sheer jubilations as she saw the storm starting to form. Leaping up from her roof top roost, she shot her arms into the air, commanding her lightning to arc and run across the sky brightly with wild and reckless abandon. Axel, beside her, clapped his hands, sending fire storms to roll around the sky, persevering even when hard rain fell pounding to the ground; most likely the work of Demyx. 

This theme park was no longer full of joy and sunshine, that was for sure. In fact, the commotion was so raucous and the disturbance so great that no one heard the shot ringing out, nor did anybody hear a certain Cloaked Schemer cry out in pain, his howls blending in with the raging winds and tearing lightning.

* * *

**A/N: Boom! This chapter is FINALLY up! I'm a procrastinator, forgive me. But I was really figuring out how to write this and make it foreshadow a grand finale. Anyway, hope you like!**


	17. Operation: Disney Falls

The man dressed as Pluto ran alongside the man dressed as Mickey Mouse, both heading toward the plaza where most people were gathered at. Pluto clutched to his large umbrella, only to have the violent winds tear it from his paw-like hand. "Dammit!" Pluto swore.

"Dude," Mickey shouted against the storm, "chill! Hopefully everyone will take the hint at the storm and leave!" He rushed beside Pluto, Mickey's big round ears waving in the wind. "It just totally came out of nowhere!" Suddenly Mickey turned to Pluto. "Isn't your grandma here?!"

"Yeah!" Pluto called back. "But she threw her hand bag at this chic on a rooftop, ran after a guy, and I haven't seen her since!"

"You think she'll be all right?" Mickey questioned as they neared the crowded plaza.

"Dude," Pluto replied grimly, "she's one crazy old lady. Let's leave it at that..."

* * *

Luxord sprinted along the rainy walkways of Disneyland, looking desperately for any other member. Looking this way and that, he ran on until he spotted at last who he knew to be the Luna Diviner; however, Luxord was slightly surprised that Xemnas was nowhere nearby. "Saix," Luxord began as he approached Saix cautiously, "the storm, is it our doing? The Organization's?" 

Saix nodded as if he was scarcely paying attention to Luxord at all. Instead, most of his concentration was on the sudden blasts of flames arcing over a certain large castle-like monument. The fire took the vague shape of a dragon, which parted its jaws and roared. "Axel," Saix muttered, his voice lost to the howling winds.

* * *

_"Burn it all!"_ Axel cheered to his flaming pet, steam sizzling off of its body in the rain. _"All of it! That's right, baby! Set it off!" _His emerald eyes gleamed brightly with ecstatic jubilations; such was the joy of feeding his pyromaniac nature. His dragon darted forward and snapped at an empty store, the place instantly going up in flames. 

The place had long ago become deserted, everybody gathering to a plaza, then taking off, due to the obvious fact that the park was becoming unsafe. Axel grinned wickedly as the dragon pranced around its makeshift playground, snapping at stores and stomping on food stands. Roxas, who had caught up to the pyro, stared in awe as the creature made its way around the park.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted to his best friend. "This is perfect! Now we'll get the Disney for sure!"

Axel's grin never left his face. "Of course we will, silly!" he laughed. "we're _Organization Thirteen, baby!"

* * *

_Zexion dragged himself across the wet ground toward a park bench, hoping to find some sort of shelter amidst the storm. The pain in his rear was excruciatingly painful; it was hard to walk without letting out a sharp cry of discomfort. "Damn that old witch!" he swore again, losing count of his curses already toward the old woman who had ran off as soon as she shot Zexion. "There should be a LAW against old ladies carrying weapons!" he complained.

"Quit your griping, Zexion," a new voice snapped before hoisting Zexion up by his shoulders. Zexion looked up to catch a glimpse of Larxene, wet but not even shivering. Marluxia was behind her a short distance away. "And why are you crawling around like a newborn?" she tilted her head teasingly to the side, her eyes mocking him.

Zexion bristled. "Shut up."

"Oh!" she feigned hurt. "Is the baby upset? We can't have that, can we? Would you like a pacifier? Or a bottle? Oh! How about your favorite teddy bear?"

Before Zexion could open his mouth for a retort, Larxene questioned, "Anyway, what are you doing on the ground?"

"Groveling, I suspect," Marluxia sneered playfully.

Zexion, despite the freezing weather, burned with shame and embarrassment at Larxene's inquire. "That crazy lady got me," he mumbled, his eyes never meeting Larxene's.

"Umm...where?" Larxene's eyes danced with blue mockery and knowing.

"My ass."

Larxene couldn't help herself; she dropped Zexion to clutch her stomach, already aching from her uncontrollable laughter. _"You got shot in your butt!"_

"I... should have never told you...," Zexion muttered viciously in short breaths. "I'm bleeding to death! I can feel death itself coming to get me!" He tried to put enough of a dramatization into his speech, hoping Larxene -and now Marluxia- would stop laughing.

Indeed, they did stop, and looked down at him. Zexion did not like the sneer on Larxene's face. "Zexion," she purred, "I got a good look at her gun from when Axel and I were on a roof. You're not going to die."

Zexion's face began to warm.

"That was a cap gun," Larxene explained coolly, "so there's no way she could've killed you."

* * *

"RUN!" Demyx howled, loud enough to break through the winds, as he dashed through several bushes to escape his pursuer. He ran on until he smacked into somebody: Goofy, when Demyx looked up. "RUN!" the Nocturne howled again, not paying attention to who he was talking to. "THERE'S A SERIAL KILLER AFTER ME!" Without thinking, the Nocturne dragged along Goofy, who was beyond confused until he looked back. Goofy let out a surprised cry as the old woman leaped out from the bushes, waving her small gun in her hands. 

_"Run faster!"_ Goofy yelled to Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne complied, speeding up as Goofy trampled after him, stilled being gripped by Demyx.

"Come back here, you crazy punk!" the old woman yelled, shooting into the air.

Demyx yelped as he crashed into another character: this time the newcomer being Winnie the Pooh. Pooh was toppled over and squirmed like an overturned turtle as the other three rushed past him. "A little help here!" Pooh cried out, but to no avail as the old woman once again fired her gun.

* * *

"Apprehend her!" Xemnas commanded as he pointed at a startled Tinkerbell, the fairy dripping wet in a large jacket that was two sizes too big. Saix and Luxord charged at the large fairy, both holding on tightly to her, making sure she wouldn't try and fly away. Tinkerbell shouted vulgar words as she kicked out at Saix, always missing. 

"Feisty, isn't she?" Luxord admired. "Right," he continued, allowing Saix to hold on to Tinkerbell while the Gambler grabbed a large sack from Xemnas. Saix quickly -and quite expertly- stuffed Tinkerbell into the bag. Luxord tied the bag, but allowed enough space for air to go through. "There we go!" Luxord said as Tinkerbell thrashed inside the bag.

* * *

Vexen snapped his fingers, freezing yet another member of the Disney up to their chin. His latest victim, Donald Duck, cried out as his head went this way and that. "Serves you right!" Vexen gloated as Xaldin arrived at his side dragging a knocked-out Beast. 

"No trouble, I hope?" Vexen inquired.

"Not at all," Xaldin grinned, his violet eyes twinkling. "The creature was seemingly blinded by all this rain and deafened by the thunder. How about you?"

Vexen sneered. "They're so easy to catch! How stupid can one get?!"

* * *

Xigbar walked lazily upside-down as he played target practice with Minnie Mouse, shooting just inches from her. "Run, little mouse, run!" he called. "Dude, you need to run!" 

The Freeshooter did not expect the sudden shot to land square in his chest from an unknown assailant. He called out again, this time in swears at his unseen foe. "Sneaky, I'll give you that, whoever you are!"

"More where that came from!" the old woman called out as she appeared from the bushes, holding her gun up at Xigbar.

"Whoa!" Xigbar awed. "I thought _I_ was the only old geezer with guns!" He sported his own gun-like weapons for the old woman to see, noting her sudden change in expression from one of anger to amazement.

"Those are bad-ass!" she yelled. "All I have is this dinky little squirt gun they call a cap gun!"

"It's not bad, really!" Xigbar reassured. "You can still scare people with it!"

And so began the possibly tight but short friendship between old people with guns.

* * *

Axel ran headlong into Xemnas, Roxas crashing into the pyro. 

"What is the meaning of this, Axel?!" Xemnas demanded, his orange eyes nearly covered by his wet and silver bangs from the plastering rain.

"I brought you a present because your my most favorite Superior in all the worlds!" Axel shouted sarcastically. He snapped his fingers, and his fire dragon leaped forward with someone tied up in rope in its jaws. Xemnas's eyes widened when he saw the thrashing mouse-like figure.

"Excellent job, Axel," Xemnas breathed.

"I helped, too!" Roxas piped up indignantly.

"Yes, I'm sure you did," Xemnas said dismissively. All his hungry attention was now on Mickey Mouse as the dragon lowered its massive head to drop the King at the Superior's feet.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I can get sidetracked to easily! Not to mention I'm one hell of a procrastinator... But anyway, here's Chapter 17, and I fervently hope you like it!**


	18. Oops

Xigbar's jaw dropped as he took in the startling information his new friend was feeding him. He and the old woman were both drinking individual drinks of stolen juice. Well, the old woman was, anyway; Xigbar looked like he just saw his mother naked. "You're kiddin' me, lady!" he exclaimed as the rain mysteriously subsided.

"It's true, bub," she agreed airily as she took another swig from her drink. "All these people are really just low-wage workers in shaggy costumes. My grandson is Pluto; he sometimes mooches money off of me. Plus, I even had to bust him out of this black RV earlier. Some Brit loony tied him up and left him there."

"Oh, crap," Xigbar muttered as he stared off to the side, nervously sloshing the substance around in his bottle. Turning back to the old lady, he explained, "I'm so sorry, ma'am, but that 'Brit loony' is with us, you know." When the old woman gave him a look, he hastily added, "But you heard our story, remember? I just told you! This is literally all a huge misunderstanding!...And we're in quite a pickle, aren't we?"

The old woman smiled deviously then. "Only if you get _caught_."

* * *

Axel smiled proudly as Xemnas circled King Mickey in the subsiding rain, now only a small drop falling here and there, Xaldin's clouds breaking way to murky natural ones. "See, Superior?" Axel grinned. "I _can_ do something right! Well, in your view, anyway." 

Xemnas ignored his comment as he stopped in front of Mickey; summoning a glowing saber, the Superior pointed his weapon at the frightened mouse. "I've longed for the day when I would crush the leader of the realm of light."

"He fantasizes about it, too," Axel whispered to Roxas; the boy giggled in his hands. Clearly the two were not grasping the significance of this fine moment. Or rather, if they did, chose not to.

Once again, Xemnas ignored Axel, and swung across Mickey's head, completely slicing it off.

In place was a much smaller, more terrified head. It belonged to a regular human, actually...

"Huh?" was all Axel and Roxas could say in unison. "You know," Axel said casually after a _long_ and awkward pause, "if we were any stupider, I'd say that Mickey cut off someone's head and used it like a spare tire. That way when it was cut off, that human head would be there as the backup head."

"Axel," Xemnas growled, "now is definitely not the time." Turning to Mickey, he barked, "Where is the_ real_ King Mickey?"

"Th-There _is_ no real Mickey!" the man squeaked. "What are you talking about?!"

"WHAT?!" Xemnas roared. "Is this not Disneyland?!"

"Uh-huh," the man whimpered.

"So why is it that there isn't any King Mickey?" Xemnas challenged. "What kind of leader would leave his organization unattended?"

"Dude!" the man screamed frightfully. "I don't get payed enough! We're all just a bunch of minimum-waged, under-appreciated people in costumes! All of us!"

Xemnas stared blankly at the man as if he had just announced the end of the world. Then:

**_"AXEEEEEEEEEEL!"_**

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Larxene asked as she looked in the direction the shout had come from. 

Marluxia shrugged without dropping Zexion, who was slung over the Graceful Assassin's shoulders. "Sounded like the same noise we heard when we stuffed a pillow under your shirt, and showed you to Xemnas."

Larxene giggled evilly. "That was funny." Beckoning for Marluxia to follow her, they made their way to the source of the sound.

* * *

Soon all the members of Organization XIII -save Xigbar- were gathered around the low-payed "Mickey Mouse". Questions and exclamations were running through them like wildfire, until Xemnas raised his voice in an order of silence. When his Organization had quieted down considerably, he began by saying, "It seems there has been an extreme misunderstanding here." 

"That's an understatement," Axel scoffed. "More like extremely _embarrassing_ misunderstanding!"

"Quiet, Axel!" Xemnas hushed. "Anyways," he resumed to everyone else, "this may not be easy to explain, but I will try my best to do so, with the aid of this gentleman right here. Won't you, sir?" Xemnas asked, giving the man a cold, commanding look that said: _If you don't help me, I'll kill you._

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" the man whimpered, nodding furiously.

* * *

"Genius!" Xigbar awed. "We'll save our pride, while _still_ ruining Disneyland!" 

The old woman nodded, smiling wickedly. "I've always wanted to run Disneyland out of business ever since they refused to give me another hot dog; the one I had bought got stolen right out of my hand." She growled and tightened her hold on her cap gun.

Xigbar whistled in sympathy. "And here I thought they loved everybody," he lamented. "But we'd better get going before things get worse."

* * *

Roars of outrage and embarrassment rang out like a frenzy as the members all realized their gargantuan mistake. 

"I still had fun," Larxene whispered into Marluxia's ear, giggling mischievously; the neophytes all seemed to take this as one big fun adventure that deterred them from their regular duties for a while.

Marluxia grinned beside her. "I don't think Xemnas has the same thoughts," he responded.

Axel nudged Larxene on her other side, catching the Nymph's attention. "Look," he whispered, his eyes flicking to his side. Larxene looked over her shoulder, and a small squeaky gasp escaped her throat when she saw the elderly woman coming toward them all. Her head tilted to the side when she saw Xigbar following the old woman.

"I'M SUING DISNEYLAND!" the old woman screeched, catching everybody's attention.

* * *

**A/N: Ohmygawd, you can't sue Disneyland! It's...it's...Disneyland! Anyway, sorry for the really slow update; I had a serious writer's block on what would happen next... **


	19. The Getaway

The guy in the Mickey Mouse outfit stared, stupefied, at the crazy old woman. "You're WHAT?!" he squeaked. "For how much?!"

The old woman grinned. "All of your money! And a hot dog stand!" She swung her gun triumphantly as Xigbar smiled beside her like a partner in crime.

"Oh no, you don't!" the man suddenly barked. "WE could press charges on YOU! Is that a_ gun_ in your possession?"

"Uh-oh."

At that instant all dominance vanished from the old lady; now the roles were switched. "RUN!" she screamed, which was pretty loud for a woman her age.

In the panic and embarrassment, every member including Xemnas forgot that they could portal as they saw angry "Disney" members swarming in at a quick rate.

"Don't tell me they're in costumes, too!" Demyx quipped. Axel hit him upside his head, pointing out that it was common sense that the characters were in costumes, too. "Crap!" the Melodious Nocturne hissed frantically. "Run, run, run!" He sped off with Roxas at his heels, who was only following because the old lady had run as well.

And _everybody_ follows the crazy old lady.

Axel whipped around just in time to have Marluxia and Larxene crash into him, bowling him over. "Watch it!" he barked, hopping back up, where Xaldin ran into him as well. "You know what?" Axel said to himself. "I'm just gonna wait right here on the floor until everybody passes by."

He quickly changed his resolve when he saw two security guards approaching him with nightsticks.

The Flurry Of Dancing Flames leaped up and sped off past Xemnas, who turned around and said, _"Organization Thirteen are NOT cowards!"_

_"No,"_ Axel shot back over his shoulder, _"but we're SMART!"_

Before Xemnas could fathom what Axel meant, a security guard swung his nightstick in Xemnas's general direction. The Superior used his quick reflexes to seize the weapon, wrench it out of the guard's hand, and bash the man's head with the object. Victorious, Xemnas charged into combat with the next security guard as the rest of the Disney mascots charged after the other Organization members.

* * *

"It's the smoker, Vexen!" Zexion reported to the Chilly Academic, upon seeing "Alice" running toward them. "Quick!" Zexion hissed. "Get the patch!"

Vexen frantically dug in his pocket for their chief weapon against "Alice". Finally fishing it out, he handed it to Zexion, who said, "I think you should do it; I'm pretty scarred for life from seeing her smoke behind the dumpster."

Vexen sighed upon seeing once again Zexion's reluctance to do any dirty work. Rising from behind the bush, Vexen approached a furious "Alice". "Hold it!" Vexen announced, holding up the patch, "Leave us alone, or I'll force this nicotine patch on you!"

"Alice's" eyes widened as her eyes darted frantically from side to side, obviously paranoid. "Hell no!" she finally shouted before turning around and speeding down the path she had come from.

* * *

Axel sprinted as if in a marathon, Demyx and Roxas nearly at his heels. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames spun around a corner, and had he not grabbed Demyx's and Roxas's hoods in time, they would have ran on. Demyx squeaked as his head impacted with the wall, and Roxas grunted as he hit against Axel's chest. Axel placed a hand over Roxas's mouth, and Demyx covered his own as the guy in the Pete costume stomped by, Donald and Aladdin at his tail.

"That was close," Axel breathed quietly.

Demyx sneezed loudly.

In a second, Aladdin's head poked around the corner. "They're over here!" he shouted.

"No, we're not!" Roxas protested.

"Yes, you are!" Aladdin shot back.

"Nuh-UH!"

"Yeah-HUH!"

"Nuh--hey, leggo, Axel!"

The Flurry Of Dancing Flames dragged Roxas away quickly while repeatedly smacking Demyx on the back of the Nocturne's head. "That'll teach you to sneeze when we're in a tense moment!" Axel snapped.

* * *

"I say," Larxene proposed as she held off Minnie Mouse with various snack items from the food bar she was standing behind, "we get to the van and pull off a smooth getaway to cover-up the horrible mission!"

Marluxia, beside her, hurled a sandwich loaded with mustard and then said, "I agree! Anything to get the hell outta here! Let's say we go now?"

Before Larxene could open her mouth, Axel burst through the door to the restaurant they were in; Demyx and Roxas were at his heels. "The Pete, Donald, and Aladdin posers are on our tail! We need extra arsenal!" He hopped over the counter next to Marluxia. "I say we pull off a smooth getaway to cover up this awful mission!" he declared to the Assassin.

"Marluxia looked at Axel, surprised that he had nearly repeated Larxene's statement word for word. "Yeah...," he said slowly.

"No time to be slow in answering, Mar!" Demyx said as he hurled a soda bottle at Pete, who had bashed through the double doors. "I say we get everyone else and ditch this poser kingdom!"

_"You're all posers!"_ Axel shouted as he leapt on top of the counter, cupping his mouth to amplify his already loud voice. "You're not imitating anybody!" Axel pointed to the fallen Pete, who was struggling to get back up. "Pete can't run that fast without getting a heart attack!" The pyro then shifted to Aladdin. "And Aladdin is NEVER without his trusty monkey for very long! Where's the monkey, huh?_ Show me the monkey!" _Axel looked to Donald. "And didn't I set your ass on fire already?! Why aren't you cooked already?!"

The people started to group toward Axel now, and the pyro chuckled. "Oh, we're SO gonna kick your sorry poser butts. Right guy?... Guys?" Axel turned his head to find the snack bar empty. _"Oh, you cheap, disloyal infidels!"_ Axel shouted before rocketing off to the back door.

* * *

"Start the thing, start it!" Axel urged Zexion as the Schemer fumbled frantically with the keys, trying to stick them in the ignition. "We're not getting any younger," Axel said, and the posers aren't getting any passive!"

"Will you shut up?!" Zexion yelled. "This is very stressful right now!"

The whole Organization, and the old lady, had finally reunited back at their van. Unfortunately, so had the 'posers'; they were all trying to tip the van on one side, but seeing as they were all still in their stuffy costumes, this was quite hard for them to do.

"Dude," Xigbar said loudly, "I think Pluto's trying to climb on top of the van!"

"I think it's about time Pluto got fixed!" Larxene exclaimed, heading for the top of the van. She was sent back to the floor however, when the old lady dragged her back down by her coat.

"I'll handle Pluto, if you don't mind," she said, a bit on the cranky side. She climbed the ladder to the top with ease and, with her head sticking out the roof, she shot her gun into the air a few times, frightening Pluto into letting go of the ladder to crash back down onto the pavement. "Better recognize, bitch," the old lady grumbled as she passed Larxene, who was still seated on the floor.

Larxene could only stare after the old woman, a tad bit stupefied.

Back at the front of the van, Demyx was also urging Zexion to start the van. "C'mon, c'mon, they're gonna tip us! And I'll bet there's nothing worse than getting torn apart by posers!"

"No doubt," Axel agreed.

Finally Zexion started the van. Frantically stepping on the pedal, he was horrified that the van would barely budge. "There's too many holding back the van!" he explained loudly to the two men.

"Crap!" Axel breathed. "Someone's gotta be the distraction for them! I know! We'll send Saix!"

Saix, from near the pyro, glared daggers at Axel's back.

"No? How 'bout Vexen?" Axel received more glares. "We gotta get outta here _somehow!"_

"No problem!" said the old voice. "I'll teach these idiots a thing or two! Outta my way, bozos!" The old woman charged through a window after opening it, her trusty gun in hand.

"No!" Xigbar shouted. "Lemme go, too!" He headed for the window, but Xemnas and Xaldin restrained his thin frame. "But dudes!" Xigbar complained. "Lemme go and back my buddy up!"

"This is like something out of Resident Evil or something," Larxene whispered to Roxas, who nodded as he watched the Disney mascots turn and swarm around the old woman, then chasing after her as she ran away, firing her gun like the senile old bat she was.

_"Step on it!"_ Marluxia boomed to Zexion, who indeed stepped on it. The tires screamed in complaint, but the vehicle soon tore off to the nearest highway.

* * *

Xigbar was grumpy the rest of the day, acting more and more like an old man who sits on his porch, yelling at kids to get off his lawn.

The rest, however, were just glad to be out of 'Poser Kingdom', as Axel dubbed it. "We never speak of this in the future, aiight?" he said to the Organization. He was pleased when every member -even Xigbar- grunted and mumbled in agreement. "Now that that's over, I say we go somewhere where we can enjoy ourselves, since we're already on the road." He chuckled to himself as he headed for his room, Roxas trailing behind him.

"What's up, kid?" Axel asked as he stepped into the room and headed for the window.

"Nothin'," Roxas answered. "I was just wondering, where are we gonna go next?"

Axel smiled. "That's the thing about a road trip, Rox," he grinned. "You don't always know where you're headed."

"Hey," Demyx said to the whole Organization, and even Zexion could here from his driver's seat. "Guess what I picked up back at Poser Kingdom?"

"Just say what it is," Marluxia said flatly.

"Spoil sport," Demyx grumbled. "But I found a flyer for this place called Marine World!"

Silence ensued, until Saix slowly stood up. "All in favor of throwing Number Nine out the window right now, say--"

_"I!"_ half the Organization proclaimed.

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the horrendously long wait. Heck, I haven't updated in almost 6 months... I never want to do that again! Anyway, sorry if the ending suck... As for the old lady: she ran away and got away safely... and is currently hiding out in Mexico.**

**Firebloom**


End file.
